


【76R】金子心 A Heart Of Gold

by Flames00234



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, To Be Continued
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames00234/pseuds/Flames00234
Summary: 房租↓情人節禮物↑【Chastity belt】N–17★我們仍未知曉那天的窮吸血鬼能搞到這個為什麼卻付不出房租★





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween skin ─金子心前傳！  
> 情人節暴走賀文一發，傻白甜ooc小甜餅。  
> 我們都瞭76的Immortal 不是吸血鬼，可是這設定好玩(欸
> 
>  
> 
> Photo：http://inzy-inzy.tumblr.com/post/154018994087/its-a-story-about-the-vampire-who-named-76-lived#notes  
> 梗+圖來自INZY家→【一個窮吸血鬼暫住在森林女巫某間小屋的腦洞】  
> INZY家Tumblr地址：http://inzy-inzy.tumblr.com/  
> INZY家Lofter地址：http://inzy-inzy.lofter.com/
> 
> 自己再增加設定→女巫+76微黑化。

聽見某種金屬物發出喀嚓一響，無頭騎士醒了。  
他感到身上正傳來奇怪的觸碰和束縛感，但因替代頭部的南瓜被放置在床頭櫃上，視線面對著牆壁而無法得知發生了什麼。  
於是無頭騎士撐起身體，禮貌性地給那位混帳窮吸血鬼道早安。

「死吧，傑克。」  
「早啊。」吸血鬼應聲，滿意的低笑讓無頭騎士產生不好的預感，於是連忙翻身打算拿回自己的頭，卻被一雙冰涼的手按住。  
「別急，再等一下。」  
「好。」被激怒的無頭騎士嘲諷。「那麼等一下就是你的死期。」  
「嚴格來說我是不死族……好了、好了。」  
吸血鬼試圖柔聲安撫對方，然後將手伸向床頭櫃。  
「加布里爾，我給你弄了有趣的小玩意，自己看看吧。」

南瓜頭被吸血鬼抱在懷裡，萊耶斯看著他在床上的身體，襠部被穿戴上奇怪的金屬物件，還附了鎖─這難道是「貞o帶」？  
「喜歡這份情人節禮物嗎？」  
吸血鬼無視無頭騎士憤怒的握拳，得意地滔滔不絕。「我做了點小改造，金屬絲編成的繫帶剪不斷又輕巧好看，再加上外穿的菱形襠片─」

……為什麼你能搞到這個卻付不出房租？  
無頭騎士一把搶回自己的頭，想到要穿著這東西接受女巫的召喚，然後在各地進行指派任務和工作……。  
他開始試著拉扯破壞兩腿間的束帶和鎖扣，這東西比看起來還堅固，而且為了自己的小南瓜們動作又不能太過粗暴。

「傑克，你他媽是不是有病。」  
「不，這是情趣。」  
對方凜然聲明，笑容露出獠牙一角。  
「順便提醒你─鑰匙只有我有，還是省點力氣吧。」  
徒勞的無頭騎士忿忿把南瓜頭按回自己身上，吸血鬼微笑著坐在床邊看對方喃喃罵著穿起衣服，高領風衣和領巾遮住了昨夜咬痕和其他歡愛的痕跡。

無頭騎士跨出木屋前轉身指向吸血鬼，聲音裡有點絕望。  
「下次、下次絕對要你把房租給吐出來。」  
莫里森聽到這句不知重複了幾次的宣言，不禁大笑出聲。  
「我希望下次你可以直接回來這裡，讓我親手打開『它』。」  
吸血鬼曖昧的指著對方腿間，然後在後者的怒駡聲中化為蝙蝠群消失，前往地下室的棺木裡沉眠。

 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

 

無頭騎士加布里爾‧萊耶斯拿著女巫交給他的代辦事項，魔法墨水在羊皮紙上浮現出娟秀工整的字跡，指引自己該前往哪些地區。  
他決定用走的，因為騎馬會很疼……不要問為什麼。

第一站是煉金術師安娜的工房。  
「加布里爾，好久不見。」梳著一頭俐落的辮子、帶著單邊眼罩的老煉金術師將藥草包交給女巫的騎士，她的視線在瞥到某處時，動作頓了一下。  
「……現在年輕人真會玩。」  
「不，我沒有答應，而且誰是年輕人？反正事情不是妳想像的那樣。」  
女巫使徒發現自己越解釋，對方越是用關懷的眼神看自己。  
無頭騎士低頭看著下方金屬制的襠片，還有腿套內側隱約露出的繁複扣帶。

該死，莫里森，我上輩子一定欠你很多錢。

 

第二站，弗蘭狂斯鼠博士的城堡。  
和女巫簽下契約的博士也必須定期將研究成果返還，作為女巫贈與生命之火的代價。  
狂鼠博士正在縫滿補釘的殭屍身上嘻嘻哈哈地做實驗，他摘下護目鏡面對來者咯咯大笑。「嘿，你穿的那個是什麼新流行？噢噢噢，能讓我研究看看嗎？」  
「滾開，閉嘴。」無頭騎士開始覺得南瓜頭也會痛。

第三站，流浪槍手的情報。  
無頭騎士不耐煩的環抱雙手，槍手則撢了撢雪茄的煙灰。  
「最近阿德勒城堡開始張貼尋賞黑森林女巫的告示，賞金頗不錯呢，還有遠從東方來的惡鬼兄弟，他們可能會在森林的另一面據地為王……」  
槍手視線突然停在某個位置，露出耐人尋味的促狹表情咳了兩聲。  
「哦？我說你穿的……嗯，嘖嘖。」  
「DIEEEEEEEEE！」

第四站，回到森林女巫的宅邸。  
「加布里爾，你穿的……」  
「DIEEEEEEEEE……對不起，女巫閣下。」  
今天被太多異樣眼神問候的無頭騎士終於冷靜下來，畢竟女巫還是他簽有契約的雇主，冒犯不得。  
「別老是喊閣下，叫安吉拉就可以了。」森林女巫給他一個溫暖、諒解的笑容，隨手用魔法復原被地獄火打穿的牆壁和傢俱，無頭騎士則尷尬的收起雙槍。  
「沒事吧？」  
「沒關係，契約在手你傷不到我的，安心吧。」  
真好，雖然失去生前的記憶，但能遇到如此通情達理的雇主真是十分幸運。  
無頭騎士想著，微微欠身將羊皮紙奉上。

女巫接過羊皮紙，纖纖手指在觸碰過的地方浮現出圖像和字跡，閱畢後舒了一口氣。「看來這個小鎮會越來越熱鬧了。」  
女巫收起紙卷換了一個玩味的表情，微微抬起下顎看著她的騎士。  
「話說那個東西…………我很擔心你呢，別老是讓人予取予求。」  
「我儘量。」無頭騎士沙啞乾澀的聲音聽起來有些窘迫。  
「……可是也不能就這樣趕出去，而且每當看著他的時候就會有種奇怪的熟悉感……也許只是我的錯覺吧。」  
「哦？那是有緣呢。」女巫微笑，伸手在空中比劃，當她放下手的同時也響起了金屬彈開聲。

「既然不想戴著，那麼解開也無妨。」

 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

 

「……誰替你解開的？」

緩慢低沉的問話聲像風暴來臨前的寧靜，無頭騎士還來不及找出聲音的來源，就被大群蝙蝠襲擊，一個身著猩紅色夾克的男人從中出現，將他壓制在狹小室內唯一可坐的床上。  
「你覺得是誰？」  
無頭騎士嘲笑，欣賞的看著吸血鬼如火焰般赤色的瞳孔瞪視自己。  
「女巫閣下自然無所不能。」  
「森林女巫……」莫里森喃喃自語，將額頭靠在情人的胸膛上。  
「加布里爾，你沒有遵守約定，沒有先來找我。」  
「廢話，我有工作要彙報，不像你這個無所事事的窮吸血鬼，話說回來，房租─嗚！」  
無頭騎士話還沒說完就被吸血鬼掀翻，後者動作熟練將對方的腰帶隨手一抽，掐著那雙肉感的大腿揉捏，吸血鬼將臉湊到南瓜頭邊低語。  
「親愛的，你是不是該為你的失約負責？」  
「說什麼失約，我根本沒答應，你這自作主張的─」  
莫里森歎了一口氣，露出獠牙就往萊耶斯的肩窩裡咬去。  
像麻藥似的感覺注入體內，刺痛中帶著酥麻，吸血鬼之吻的力量瞬間令任何抗拒土崩瓦解，無頭騎士停止掙扎、不由自主地顫慄。萊耶斯覺得意識被甜膩的愉悅沖刷填滿，變的一片空白，恍惚裡逐漸加劇的騷動讓他不禁渴望的緊抱對方，主動磨蹭索求。

莫里森克制住想要吸乾獵物的本能，抬起頭終止噬咬，溫柔舔舐對方的傷口，嘴角還沾著橙色的體液，而吸血鬼中斷的親吻似乎讓無頭騎士稍稍回復神智。  
「嗯……你這奇怪的傢伙，哪有吸血鬼堅持不咬人類，只咬魔物……」  
莫里森笑了起來，隨口調侃。  
「可能我比較喜歡『南瓜汁』，加布里爾，你的味道真好。」  
「……該死的。」無頭騎士主動跨坐在吸血鬼的身上，扯掉自己的衣物。  
「你個混蛋……哈啊，要做就快，別搞這麼多把戲……」  
「可是我記得你好像挺喜歡的，還是慢慢來吧？」吸血鬼咧嘴而笑，伸手將對方的南瓜頭拔了起來，這個舉動讓沒有頭的軀體不安的顫動。  
「傑克，別又……」  
「步驟一，好……這角度不錯。」莫里森選了個位置側身將南瓜放在床邊，接著他一面在那具蒼白的軀體上輕咬，一面瞥視身旁的南瓜頭。  
「你就在那邊仔細看清楚，我是怎麼操你的。」  
無頭騎士居高臨下、兇惡的俯身按住吸血鬼的雙肩警告，卻被後者摟住腰部、在臀縫間頂跨磨蹭，無頭騎士不禁溢出一絲呻吟。  
「步驟二，也許我們試試新的玩具，讓你爽到極點但又射不出來，這次就別想其他人替你解開了。」  
吸血鬼惡意的勾起嘴角，南瓜頭眼中橘色的火光搖曳，低聲嘲笑。  
「嘶……你就是在報復對吧，這麼小心眼難怪窮……呃！」  
無頭騎士毫無預警的被翻了身，變成被壓在吸血鬼身下的姿勢，後者抬高情人雖然綴滿疤痕和縫線卻依然性感的雙腿，低聲繼續呢喃。  
「步驟三，我會掰開你的腿、瘋狂的操到你受不了─你會搞不懂自己到底是哭著求我停下還是繼續，最後肉穴裡灌滿我的精液，雙腿敞開無法合攏……如何？」  
「……愚蠢至極。」無頭騎士胸口起伏，抓住對方的手按在自己早已硬挺的陰莖上，顫抖的前端溢出橘色汁液。「……少給我廢話，嗯……」  
吸血鬼配合的套弄讓無頭騎士發出呻吟，莫里森將另一隻手探去下方被汁液濡濕的穴口，開始在淺處按摩。「……你也許會累到隔天沒辦法接受女巫召喚，但這又何妨，反正她的使魔不只一位，對吧？」  
無頭騎士喃喃罵著，卻不自覺的配合對方動作擺動腰部。  
「嗯……媽的，莫里森，契約哪有這樣簡單可以……啊啊……」  
吸血鬼抽出沾滿體液的手指，故意在南瓜頭面前舔舐吸啜，發出意猶未盡的聲響，讓那具無頭的身軀明顯顫慄。  
莫里森對情人的反應滿意的勾起嘴角，接著戀慕的俯身在大腿內側溫柔輕咬，他半瞇起眼睛，猩紅瞳孔在深沉的眼窩裡顯得格外明亮。

森林女巫，我知道是妳藏起了加布里爾的頭……總有一天，我要妳付出代價。

 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

 

一道白光劃過天際，城堡外響起震耳欲聾的雷聲，彷佛暴風雨將至。

森林女巫輕撫水晶球發出冷笑，身邊站著另一名眼角下有紋樣的冰霜侍從。  
「吸血鬼啊，你看的到，吃的到……但是永遠也帶不走。」

誰叫女巫總是愛惡作劇呢？


	2. 【76R】Chastity belt前傳─金子心【A heart of gold】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到遙遠的三百年前，告訴你為什麼吸血鬼不繳房租。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇致☆阿IN、感謝再次授權XD謝謝社長支援哈哈~ 
> 
> ~~~注意事項，請接受以下設定再繼續閱覽~~~  
> 1\. 中古奇幻風，OOC私設爆炸多，劇情放飛自我，年代架空和各種奇怪設定。  
> 2\. 騎士傑克x國王噶，幼馴染設定。  
> 3\. 本章獵奇描寫多，角色微黑化有。

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

靈魂是什麼，真的存在嗎？  
有人認為人體死亡後屍體減輕的重量為21克、即為靈魂的重量，也有人說是像霧狀的死者生前形象，一切形容都如此抽象。  
關於靈魂由什麼構成，顏色深淺、質量輕重─縱貫古今許多大師都爭論不休，不過至今仍是個謎，無人有共同的結論。  
但靈魂和肉體並不能獨存其一，兩者分開檢視是否真的具有意義？ 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

「我覺得首相那老頭如果有靈魂的話，大概是一坨狗屎。」  
一名穿著華麗的男孩坐在皇家院落的花壇上說道，身邊另一名金髮藍眼的男孩警戒環顧四周，他腰上配著見習騎士的用劍。  
「我都不知道殿下會這樣說話。」金髮男孩低笑調侃。「要是被老師聽到了………」  
「我也不知道你會這樣叫我，傑克，去你的殿下。」  
「好吧，加比，你堅持的話。」  
小傑克聳聳肩，雖然父母再三交代對王室成員的禮數，但從小一起長大的他們也不習慣如此拘謹。「話說回來，我倒是聽說過地下牢房半夜會出現─」  
「靈魂跟幽靈可不一樣。」加布里爾糾正道，他漫不經心地晃著雙腿。「不過有點好奇那東西摸起來是什麼感覺─糟糕，有人來了。」  
「快跑─我也滿好奇的，希望看起來不會太詭異。」  
兩人默契的相視點頭，動作敏捷的跳下花壇，而小加布里爾在拉著對方奔跑時，若有所思的發表猜測。  
「我敢說你的靈魂一定是金色的─就跟頭髮一樣。」

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

阿德勒城外荒廢的古堡中，有一隊盜墓者經過重重障礙、抵達傳說中埋有寶藏的皇城地下室，他們舉著火炬撥開蜘蛛網和厚重的灰塵，用炸藥破壞了隱密的石門，最後終於見到滿室的財寶─像瀑布般的金幣，華麗的金銀器具以及數不盡的閃爍寶石。  
他們忘情歡呼，然後開始試圖清點物品；盜墓者清楚這麼豐厚的珍寶當然不會沒有守護者，但他們做了萬全準備─每個人都備有聖水和受祝福的精良武器，毫不懼怕。  
更何況傳聞中的守護者根本沒出現。

「我就說只是訛傳─果然是在機關那邊失敗的，之前的人都太不小心了。」一名盜墓者驕傲的說道，忙著將一些黃金裱框的精細畫作包起來─他們決定搬空這裡，甚至連馬車都備在山下了。  
一名盜墓者正評估畫作的出售價值，有好幾幅都是同一名主角─是個身著藍色披風、白銀鎧甲的金髮騎士，其容顏和神態都卓越不凡。  
「是傳說中的騎士團長，傑克‧莫里森……這油彩經過數百年、竟然還如此栩栩如生。」他喃喃自語讚嘆，發覺有人不解地抬頭望向自己，於是開口解釋。  
「三百年前他帶領人類對抗吸血鬼，曾經力戰吸血鬼女王而成功將其封印─是戰場上的傳奇，只是後來經過一場政變、王朝覆滅後不知去向……」  
他說到一半，突然被一個溫柔低沉的聲音打斷。  
「說的不錯，但我建議你們離開這裡，王的宮殿不是你們這種人可以進來的。」

聲音從黑暗中傳來，語氣緩和有禮但來的突兀，所有人都立即放下財寶進入備戰狀態。「是誰！」「有種出來！」  
盜墓賊們叫囂著揮舞武器，銀製的弓矢在十字弩上閃閃發光，刀鋒和斧頭上刻著教廷祝福的符文，而那聲音嘆了口氣、不疾不徐的再度響起最後警告。

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

結果毫不意外的一面倒，百年來都是如此─失去意識的人和屍體躺了一地，鮮血和臟器碎塊、斷裂的殘肢撒在金銀財寶上面，屍體上有著強大外力造成的撕裂和穿透傷，他們的武器也不能倖免─就算是最堅固的鋼製手柄也被扭曲破壞。  
「你、你是─！」一名盜墓賊被扼住頸子提了起來，他哆嗦著踢蹬雙腿，然後終於看清楚神秘守護者的容貌；除了眼睛和髮色的變化、臉上多了兩道疤痕，他與畫作裡的人別無二致。

「你是傑克‧莫里森─」  
「你認錯人了。」吸血鬼平靜表示，手中傳來骨頭折斷的聲響。  
糟糕，又不小心太用力了。

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

百年的漫長歲月間、逐漸風化消失的回憶中，他永遠記得那年凱旋歸來─加布里爾摒退左右為他打開寶庫，裡頭盡是滿屋價值連城的珍奇異寶。  
「你想要什麼？只要搬得動就盡量拿。」  
傑克聞言後隨意的四處逛了一圈，接著回到王的身邊，後者揚起嘴角任年輕的騎士團長將自己攔腰抱起。  
「我是搬得動沒錯。」傑克認真表示，引得加布里爾低聲嗤笑。  
「天啊，我就知道，你都寫在臉上了……一點新意都沒有。」

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

吸血鬼苦惱的扔下被扭斷頸子的屍體，檢視自己方才戰鬥中留下的傷痕─被弓矢劃破的皮膚像被燒焦似的。  
他已經不記得自己清除多少批盜墓賊了─這些人不可理喻，就算手下留情放走，不久就會再帶更多的人和武器回來。  
討伐怪物！替天行道！  
他們吶喊，彷彿這樣就能合理化掠奪破壞的行為，簡直沒完沒了。

傑克有些煩惱，修理損壞的設施和清掃這些老鼠的屍體會花費他不少時間，他一面在心裡抱怨、一面將還活著的盜墓賊扛了起來─是的，雖然他平常不留活口，但今天別有用處。

不知道這樣夠不夠。  
吸血鬼想著，他把剩餘暈死過去的人經由地下道帶去盡頭的密室，無情地用繩索將每個人都捆得嚴實，接著拍拍手上的灰塵後鎖上門，踏上另一條延伸而上的階梯，而頂端就是森林中的木屋。  
傑克攏了攏窗簾的縫隙以擋住戶外的陽光，脫下沾著血跡的外衣；今天有貴客要來，重要的材料已備好─他得開始著手佈置。

說到這次特別招待的原因，要回溯到數天前。

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

無頭騎士對女巫的忠實還有收租的執著令人感到可歌可泣。  
雖然這麼說，但今天依然沒有成功要到房租。

無頭騎士攬著吸血鬼的頸子微微顫抖，他跨坐在後者腿上，屁股裡正含著對方的陰莖，那勃發的兇器正緩慢輾磨著隱密部位深處的敏感點，交合處在肉體的碰撞下泌出更多黏膩濡濕的體液，順著腿根淫靡的漫開。  
傑克一手扶著面前勁瘦的腰部，另一手則在對方汗水淋漓的軀體上遊移，他的戀人胸口起伏，沙啞低吟從南瓜頭的方向傳來。  
「……給我。」  
吸血鬼感到對方扣在自己背後的爪子增加了力道，傳來像是要嵌入皮膚般的刺痛，無頭騎士仰起身體，無意識的開始擺動著腰索求更多快感。  
「我還要……還要更多。」  
「加布里爾？」  
傑克問道，加布里爾失神的語氣有點不尋常─後者已經射了兩次，脹到發紫的龜頭仍昂然地吐出前液。  
吸血鬼開始覺得若不是他退步，就是對方的胃口變大了。  
傑克按住加布里爾的肩膀將後者按倒，然後在身下的人發出抱怨前就開始更加賣力地操著對方。  
這的確挺有效果，肉穴在鞭笞攪動下擠壓出黏滑的水聲，無頭騎士只能發出混濁不清的破碎低吟，捧著戀人臉龐的爪子不自禁地下滑到胸口的位置，微微勾動手指。  
在那瞬間吸血鬼感到頭暈，於是停下動作望著對方，驟停的快感則讓無頭騎士難受地回過神來，稍微清醒一點的他做了個反手按回去的動作。

「……抱歉。」  
傑克好奇問道，顯然不以為意。「你在做什麼？」  
「我只是餓了……前陣子太忙，沒空狩獵靈魂。」  
「原來你真的吃靈魂。」吸血鬼一臉恍然大悟。  
「我還以為你這發言只是為了耍帥。」  
「給我注意點，傑克，我一直都是處於飢餓狀態。」無頭騎士警告，爪子像是催促般戳著前者的胸膛。「我可是先回來看看你死了沒，天知道這種不吸人血的吸血鬼怎麼能活到現在。」  
「謝謝你，加比。」傑克微笑，吻了面前軀體的肩膀。  
「雖然不能給你靈魂，不過我倒是能餵你別的東西……」

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

平日吸血鬼默默守護古堡，無頭騎士則在女巫的差遣下進行任務。  
每一次相會，加布里爾總是會讓自己吸食血液維持生命，傑克並不清楚這是他自願還是女巫的命令─但他莫名不想開口詢問。  
今天吸血鬼意外得知自己還有靈魂，這讓他有點驚訝。  
在傑克的印象中，墮落成魔物者必然失去靈魂，畢竟自己看不見那種東西所以無從得知，但相較於戀人的食糧問題─他比較在意後者。

不就是靈魂嗎？  
對於殺戮這檔事，如今的他已經冷血的無可救藥，那名有著高尚靈魂的騎士團長早就死在過去，灰飛煙滅。

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

寬闊的書房裡十分安靜，只有羊皮紙在摩娑整理時發出沙沙聲響，身著便裝的傑克伸直雙腿讓加布里爾枕著，若有所思的開口。  
「聽說我不在的時候有刺客來過。」  
加布里爾的目光從紙張移到傑克擔憂的臉上，揚起嘴角露出輕鬆的笑容。  
「那只是小事。」王換了一個姿勢繼續檢視手中的檔，傑克皺起眉頭。

他從殿前近侍得知，刺客室混在東方歸來的探險團隊裡─那時他們帶回許多稀奇的異國珍寶和貢物，正在向王解說。  
「這是東方來的火槍─只要這樣從槍孔填入火藥，然後這是子彈。」探險者隊長說道，從油紙裡拿出一些金屬彈丸，接著繼續在武器上進行著複雜的動作。  
「要射擊的時候，把蓋子這樣打開─然後瞄準目標、對了，要小心扣扳機時爆炸的衝擊，所以……」

似乎王專注於和探險者對話，讓刺客認為此時有可趁之機─那名殺手露出藏在身後的刀鋒，瞬間從隊伍中躍出的同時砍翻了兩名侍衛，許多人嚇得目瞪口呆和大聲喊叫，而刺客敏捷的閃過侍衛夾擊，朝王直奔而來。  
響徹殿內的槍響讓一切陷入沉寂，眉心嵌入彈藥的刺客驚愕的表情凝固在臉上，接著倒在自己的血泊中，王放下槍揉了揉手腕，火藥燃燒的刺鼻氣味瀰漫周遭，所有人都鴉雀無聲。  
「這武器挺有趣的。」王對火槍評價，接著冷淡的命令道。  
「把屍體處理掉─然後我們繼續。」

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

傑克對加布里爾淡然的反應感到無奈，他伸手觸碰後者瘦削的臉龐、精心修剪過的短髭，他喜歡王的暗色瞳孔，深邃緊蹙的眉眼不怒而威。  
「只是小事？」  
騎士團長憂心的不單只是暗殺，殿前近侍轉述情況的模樣也讓人在意，提到王面無表情射殺刺客的段落時，侍衛有些輕微的口吃，說話斷斷續續的─傑克明白他的加布里爾睿智果決，從小就在一起玩耍的他比誰都清楚，但王的冷酷手段會令不瞭解他的人畏懼。

「如果這算小事，什麼才是大事？」  
王仰起上身，注視著他的好友兼騎士團長。  
「你對貴族提議組建議會的看法如何？」  
「議會？」  
加布里爾看著狀況外的傑克，晃著卷宗解釋道。  
「首先是皇室、再來上議院由貴族元老擔任，下議院則由平民們指派代表，政策由三方討論決定。」  
傑克想了一下。「聽起來皇家的權力分散了。」  
「沒錯。」王對騎士的悟性感到滿意，揚起嘴角。  
「眼下勢在必行，不過三方會議也是一個削弱那些家族影響力的機會……所以。」  
加布里爾一個翻身，起身走到窗邊檢查閉攏的帳幔，壓低聲音。  
「我要你參與其中。」  
「什麼？」  
傑克原本好奇地注視前者擺弄緞面的彩穗帳幔，被此番話驚的立刻反駁。   
「加比，我會被懷疑的！」騎士抗議。「我的身分─」  
「沒問題，都安排好了。」王瞇起眼睛，根本不給他拒絕的機會。  
「你可能不知道你在平民間的影響力有多大。」

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

為了籌備這次特別招待，吸血鬼從古堡取了物品來佈置小屋。  
首先他將窗簾都換成深紅緞料的帳幔，厚實細密的布料阻斷所有光源，讓室內變得伸手不見五指─但這種情況對黑暗眷顧的種族毫無影響；傑克輕快地來回行走，腥紅色的眼睛審視木箱裡的物件，然後揀選了一對外觀普通尋常的蠟燭，他點燃燭芯，將燭身固定在半凝固的蠟油中，接著黑暗中有了昏黃的搖曳微光。

此時一陣說不出是什麼香料、奇異的芬芳開始盈滿室內。

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

皇城裡在深夜時分裡一片靜寂。

騎士團長─傑克‧莫里森手持油燈，在漆黑的地下道謹慎行走，雖然多少聽過傳聞，但他從來不知道城下有這麼一個隱密的通道。  
傑克聽著腳步聲迴響在狹窄的隧道中，此刻他心裡充滿困惑，忐忑不安。

為了參加正式的會議，這幾天他除了訓練騎士團之外就是待在王的書房內。

王擔任他的導師，教導自己蒐集情報以及分析局勢、推導各方動向，他們連在外都不時論證思辯，激烈到旁人以為在爭吵。  
加布里爾會誘使他往錯誤的方向思考，而當傑克好不容易發覺，抬頭只見到前者露出玩弄人的笑容─憑著書房四下無人，惱羞成怒的騎士團長撲向對方，而加布里爾立刻輕易脫離箝制、反過來鎖住前者的雙手。  
傑克並不感到意外，從小一起訓練的他們成績其實不分伯仲，加布裡埃爾對鍛鍊自身總是毫不懈怠。  
「看來你其實不需要我保護。」騎士團長抱怨，而他的王放聲大笑鬆手。  
「也許吧，不過你還得再加把勁。」加布里爾評論道，然後完全無視傑克的哀怨再塞給他一大堆卷宗。

今日稍早傑克先行出發，他不免有些緊張的對加布里爾詢問。  
「你要我說什麼？」  
「別顧慮我。」他的王輕鬆表示。  
「不需要和我同一陣線，只要說你認為正確的就好。」

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

廣闊的會議廳眾人分層坐著，座位分立三面。  
穿著便裝的騎士團長張望四周，每個人都能流輪發言，看似有平等表達意見的機會，但現場卻是王和貴族的拉鋸戰，貴族們巧妙地隨著風向討價還價，獲取最大利益。  
會場周遭盡是武裝精良的衛兵，腰上配著刀劍來回掃視；平民的怨氣不滿地蒸騰，但又礙於壓力不敢發言，會議照著章程死板進行，氣氛鬱塞沉重。  
傑克不喜歡這種感覺，緊接著王發表下一個提案─關於戰爭中增加的支出，要提高稅收來彌補。  
騎士團長看見有人臉色晦暗，也有圍觀的人聞言倒抽了一口氣，他身邊的代表垂首扶著額頭，沮喪卻束手無策，見到這些景象的傑克不知道哪來的勇氣，下意識開口揚聲說道。  
「我反對。」  
貴族開始交頭接耳，下議院許多人抬起頭，壓低的談話聲瞬間不絕於耳。  
這是自己第一次和加布里爾意見相左，他面對王睥睨無情的目光，恍若實質的壓迫讓他差點說不出話，心跳不禁加快了許多。

被頂撞的王面無表情，做了個繼續說的手勢，傑克試著不閃避而直迎王的注視，那就像在暴風雨裡勉強行進一樣困難。  
「增加賦稅對一般平民來說非常致命，尤其是佃農；我父親是南方的一個小領主，土地不大、也不是很富裕，小時候我有幫忙過農作什麼的……這題外話。」  
騎士團長咳了一聲，盡力讓自己表現得冷靜自若。

「我們替國王管理土地，提供農具和牲口讓佃農耕作，他們為求庇護無法任意離開領地，也必須繳交租金和賦稅、響應戰時徵兵的需求。佃農依附土地而生，但又一無所有……有些領主甚至直接將他們視為財產的一部分。」  
傑克抬手指著會議室奢華的吊燈上方，眾人順著方向看去，那裏有天使的浮雕。  
「君權神授……神為了人民流過血，而皇權來自於上天。」  
騎士團長緩緩說道，接著環顧四周鍍金的燭台，絲綢絨布坐墊和各種名貴的裝飾。「我認為我們更應該節省開銷，而不是增加人民負擔。」

騎士團長的演說率直真誠、十分有渲染力，他在答辯貴族和王的提問時無懈可擊，不懼權貴的堅定立場讓下議院代表們紛紛起身鼓掌歡呼。  
傑克欠身回禮，然後望著不發一語的加布里爾，他辯贏了他的王；今後稅權不再由政府控制，頻率和稅率則由議會共同討論。

會議結束後裡外的空間都被圍觀群眾擠得水洩不通，人們為正義的伸張拋擲鮮花及喝采，眾人都想一睹騎士團長的風采。  
而傑克花了許多時間婉拒貴族們的熱情邀約，好不容易排除萬難逃出人群包圍時，他才看到王被侍衛簇擁離開議場的身影。  
傑克試圖呼喚對方，這讓他的王稍微停頓了一下腳步。  
「加……陛下？」  
王只是用刺人的目光瞥著他的騎士團長，然後冷漠的轉身踏上馬車階梯，在後者一頭霧水之下直接揚長而去。

傑克爬上另一部馬車隨後回到皇城，顛簸的路上他心裡發慌、也有點委屈。

自己的確是照著吩咐說對的事情─還是哪裡太踰越了？

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

傑克回到皇城時收到密令，王要他去書房，並特別囑咐別被其他人看見。

……顯然是要討論方才議會裡的事情。  
騎士團長想著，雖然還不知道犯了什麼錯，但已經開始猜測自己會受到什麼處罰，他自暴自棄的踏入書房，輕聲喚道。  
「加布里爾？」  
室內空無一人，但角落的書架卻往兩旁敞開，後方竟有通往下方的階梯，於是傑克取了油燈，不假思索的踏入地下道，他好奇地扶著冰涼的牆壁，聽到門在身後自動閉攏、書架滑動歸位的聲音。

地下道空氣寒涼，有種沉積多年的腐朽氣味。  
這通道比他想像中的長。傑克一路走著，逐漸聞到一股淡淡的香氣，溫和的甘甜味令他有些暈眩。最後傑克終於抵達隧道盡頭，面前的密室門扉半掩，他侷促的舉手敲門。

「進來。」  
加布里爾的聲音響起，傑克聽不出對方是喜是怒，昏暗的室內點著一對蠟燭，顯然那股奇異的味道就是源於這裡。  
他的王身著長袍靠在桌邊，環抱雙手望著自己，由於光線的關係看不清臉上的表情，傑克將油燈放在門口躊躇不前，他仰頭注意到房間裡懸吊各式奇怪的工具，心裡掙紮著，決定無論如何還是先道歉。

「……加比，對不起，讓你失望了。」  
「失望？」  
加布里爾的聲音聽起來有點驚訝。  
「不，你表現得超乎我的預期，這就是我要的效果。」  
「什麼？」接下來換騎士團長的語氣充滿詫異。  
「我以為你生氣了……」  
王哼聲否定，前者頓時覺得放下心中的一塊大石頭。  
「我倒是沒想到第一次就可以這麼成功。」  
「那就別那樣瞪我，加比。」

傑克鬆了一口氣後開始抱怨，還沒說完就被前者抓住手腕。  
「我還以為……嗯？」  
「事實上。」他的王古怪輕笑，示意騎士靠過來，傑克順從的俯身湊近對方，然後聽到他的王在自己耳邊低語。   
「你讓我慾火焚身。」  
「加、加比？」騎士團長整個人僵住，若不是加布里爾正在吻自己的臉頰，他會懷疑自己聽錯了。  
「剛才在議會的時候你就讓我硬了，我忍的很痛苦……」  
所以那個眼神原來是……騎士團長汗顏，任他的王繼續拉著手腕探進長袍領口─而傳來的溫暖觸感讓傑克顫慄，王的長袍下什麼都沒穿。  
加布里爾舔了舔嘴唇坐在桌上，敞開衣襟露出飽滿的胸膛，肌膚在微光下泛著一層可口的蜜色，王向他的騎士下達命令。「操我。」

傑克光是脫下衣服就覺得口乾舌燥，更別提看見對方轉身跪在桌上抬高屁股，他有點罪惡感卻又不由自主的撫摸緊實、充滿爆發力的肌肉，加布里爾則在被掐著臀肉時吸氣，炙熱且有硬繭的手掌顯然很受用。  
傑克一邊繼續按摩，另外將手指探入前者的臀縫中，那裏黏膩濕滑，看來王是在等待自己的時候已經先迫不及待地做了潤滑，騎士不禁覺得臉頰熱得發燙。

「用點力。」加布里爾命令，傑克測試性的增加力道，他在前者皮膚上掐出紅痕時聽見了喘息聲，節制的冒犯和一絲疼痛讓他的王更加興奮。  
「嗯……傑克，快一點。」加布里爾催促，朝牆上某個位置點頭。「用那個。」  
騎士團長順著方向看到壁面掛的特製皮鞭，他立刻臉紅到耳根，連說話都差點咬到舌頭。「你不是認真的吧，加比？」

香膏和昏暗的房間有種特殊的魔力，令人理智全失。  
騎士團長將他的王壓在身下，看著對方忘情低啞呻吟，覺得某種佔有慾和衝動得到極大滿足，儘管此舉絕對僭越背德。  
傑克有些笨拙地親吻他的王，然後被對方靈巧的唇舌勾了魂魄，差點喘不過氣。  
掌控一切的王也沉浸在這種位置倒錯的愉悅，任憑他的騎士擺弄。  
加布里爾看著直視自己的藍眼，如此純粹蔚藍、彷彿能驅散一切陰霾，滿溢的戀慕和熱情旺盛灼燒，令人心痛。

傑克將加布里爾完美的腿架在自己肩上，心中一面驚嘆後者肢體的柔韌，一面盡情侵略那柔嫩的禁地，被抬高的蜜色大腿微顫，緊夾著對方迎接猛烈的撞擊。  
「啊啊……再快點……」  
加布里爾雙眉緊簇，酥麻的快感令人暫停思考，褐色眼睛裡充滿朦朧的水霧，他仰起頸子爽得胡言亂語起來。「哈啊……把我當成你發情的小牝馬……」

老天。  
傑克對此不由得吞嚥唾液。  
他還不曉得他的加布里爾會說這種話。

兩人的身體因傑克俯身的動作緊密貼合，前者的陰莖在溼熱甬道裡更加深入，撐開因歡愉而痙攣絞緊的肉壁，騎士在王的耳邊低語。  
「好，那我就操到你懷孕。」  
傑克輕舔加布里爾的臉頰，在頸項間廝磨，一面不忘握著對方的陰莖套弄。「……所有人都會看著你的肚子，猜測是誰下的種，嗯？」  
他的王聞言身軀顫抖著，情不自禁的射了出來。

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

激情過後，回過神來的傑克看著對方穴口皺摺處還在收縮抽動，白濁精液淫靡的流了出來，昭示自己的滔天大罪。

該死，他射在裡面了。

騎士團長甚至不敢回想剛才在王耳邊說過什麼瘋狂的情話，他一面認真換算自己總共獲得幾個死刑，一面悲壯的表示。  
「不行，加比，我良心過不去。」  
「你說什麼？」加布里爾正緩過氣息，一副意猶未盡的舔了舔嘴唇，對方無法繼續配合讓他有點氣惱，而他的騎士相當堅持這點。  
「請懲罰我，我什麼都接受。」  
「很好。」加布里爾環顧室內，接著揚起嘴角。「希望你有心理準備。」

王很快地替自己打理完餘興節目。  
傑克現在正跨坐在一個三角刑具的峰頂，雙手被懸吊起來，因為兩旁沒有落足點，所以全身的重量都放在胯下，他開始感到有些難受。  
「這是三角馬。」加布里爾解說，傑克則試著扯動腕上的束縛，鎖鏈因他的動作發出聲響。「……改造過後的，至少沒有原本那麼尖銳。」  
王悠閒地從一旁的瓶子裏盛杯水，喝了一口之後就用濡濕的嘴唇吻他的騎士，發出毫不留情的訕笑。  
「傑克，如果你受不了就投降─我會拿張椅子給你墊著。」

騎士團長毫不屈服的看著他的王，兩人互瞪。  
而接下來的時間，傑克不得不任憑他的加布里爾故意在身邊極盡挑逗之能事，但又因為刑具的禁錮，只能硬到發疼卻無可奈何。  
……簡直度秒如年。

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

隔天騎士團長走路的姿勢有些奇怪。

傑克忍受身體痠痛微笑著接受部屬們關心，他擁有隨意出入王家居所的權限─所以傑克逕直越過門口守衛踏入書房，王聞聲抬頭和騎士團長四目相接。  
「……別用那種眼神看我。」  
面對傑克哀怨的表情，加布裡埃爾抽動嘴角，臉上是掩不住的笑意。  
「你自己要求的。」

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

傑克得到了密室的鑰匙，這是只有兩個人知道的祕密。  
在外人面前，他們雖然親密卻隱藏得很好；平時分頭忙碌、各有各的戰場，不多的閒暇時間無比珍貴，只有在那間密室裡─他們沒有地位隔閡，暫時忘卻外界的煩惱。

房間裡荒誕且為數眾多的收藏品總是讓傑克臉紅心跳。  
「哪來這麼多花樣。」騎士團長抱怨。  
「這不是我蒐集的。」王隨手比劃，露出讓前者一目了然的惡作劇笑容。  
「……就在附近找到的。」  
「騙子。」

 

●——————●——————●●——————●——————●

 

時光匆匆過去，傑克公正明朗、能和強權分庭抗禮的形象讓他成了議院首席。  
雖然許多時間他不能出席會議，比較像是掛名的議長，不過和過去相比之下更加繁忙、有更多的工作量，但他仍堅守岡位，沒有辭去騎士團長的工作─莫忘初衷，他告訴自己，保護王是自己鑄刻在靈魂中心的宗旨。

傑克此舉沒有受到任何質疑，負責和高尚的情操反而為他帶來更多愛戴。集智慧和力量於一身，騎士團長俊美的外表也是無數姑娘芳心暗許的對象。繪有騎士團長的畫像及歌頌戰役的詩篇傳遍大街小巷，人人耳熟能詳，甚至比王還要名聞遐邇。

但傑克知道自己沒有世人形容的那麼好。  
騎士團長在密室裡吻著他的王，在意亂情迷的低吟和喘氣間嚐遍對方每一寸肌膚。傑克偶爾還是會為耽溺於肉慾中感到羞愧，但又不覺得擁抱他的加布里爾是罪惡。  
王強大而眩目，就像聖經裡手執權柄的大天使，自己則將包含信仰和愛戀的各種複雜情感融合，奉上一切，但心裡卻知道不能希冀對方回報更多。

他屬於他的王，但他的王卻不只屬於他。

 

————————————————————————

 

吸血鬼拿了兩個精緻的水晶杯斟上塵封百年的紅酒，搖晃酒杯品嘗濃郁芬芳的氣味。  
是的，他不能喝，貴客也不行。  
但作為裝飾，珍貴稀有的佳釀還是不錯的─酒液在杯中順著杯壁旋轉，帶著石榴般透明艷麗的光澤，是相當好看的紅色。

 

————————————————————————

紅色，這是混雜著泥沙、一望無際的濁紅。  
落馬的士兵很快就被如海潮般的喪屍撕碎啃食、血肉橫飛，連慘叫聲都瞬間被吞沒，這景象足以使任何人退縮膽怯。

王的騎士團為了征討吸血鬼揮軍北上，他們在半途被襲擊包圍。  
傑克冷靜注視戰線，顯然剛才兩翼被突破、軍隊陣型受到破壞，以至於被困及和後援切斷了聯繫……但固守不行，人數相差太多。  
金髮的指揮官在軍隊裡策馬前進，藍色披風因狂風而翻飛，他思索片刻後立即簡明扼要的下達命令。  
「燒了他們。」傑克喊道。「保護煉金術士，我們衝鋒，用槍陣突圍！」  
士兵們步調一致的提起武器，雪亮槍鋒前傾指向敵軍，騎士團長銀白的鎧甲上反射著陽光率先疾馳出去，受到激勵的軍隊則上下一心，不畏生死的浴血戰鬥，鐵蹄和吶喊聲震動大地，點燃的硫磺和硝石燒出刺鼻的滾滾濃煙。

面對狂潮般的敵軍，傑克忘了害怕，只覺得血液沸騰、嗜戰的心強烈博動。  
他在混亂中將長槍奮力一擲、貫穿敵方將領的頭顱，接著再抽劍斬飛圍上來的喪屍，金髮沾上魔物腥臭的血漿，而魔物群則被騎士團硬生生從中破開一條通道。

 

————————————————————————

 

每當從戰役中安然回到皇城，走在踏實的石板路上，就像重獲新生。  
在慶功宴上每個人都這麼說，一杯又一杯的酒向死去的同袍致敬、也是犒勞自己，歡快笑鬧和活潑的曲目中，沒多少人注意到騎士團長已經不見蹤影。

傑克踏進書房，第一眼看見的是加布里爾朝自己舉杯致意。  
「聽說你回來了，所以我從寶庫裡翻出這個。」  
寶庫裡的貢品的確都不是凡物─桌上放著一瓶陳年佳釀，光線在杯子精緻的雕刻上折射，淺色酒液像寶石般紅艷透明。  
傑克入迷地凝視對方嘴唇抿著酒杯，喉結移動吞嚥，也許戰場上激起的亢奮還未消褪，此時他勇於挑戰任何事物，於是不加思索地走上前去。  
「你也嚐嚐─。」  
無視桌面放著另一個酒杯，騎士團長伸手按住王的後頸然後吻了上去，舌頭汲取對方口中的酒液，半晌後才牽著一絲唾液分開。  
「有點澀。」  
傑克攬著對方的腰皺眉評價，表情讓加布里爾低笑起來，後者臉上的線條比平時柔和不少。  
騎士團長打量他的王，今天似乎特別能容忍自己，褐色眼睛在微醺裡蘊含水氣，看來有點醉了，也許可以藉機更進一步？

「加比……」傑克低頭埋在對方胸口，用鼻尖蹭著胸膛，而王挑眉看著自己的騎士，他當然知道對方在想什麼。  
「不，傑克，照程序來。」加布里爾仰頭避開對方在自己頸間輕搔的髮梢。  
「你得先向我匯報─」  
「在地下室也行。」  
「我不─」  
「加比，你就不想我嗎？」  
「我─」王聞言一頓，然後看見騎士臉上得意的表情。  
「非常好，變得伶牙俐齒了。」加布里爾冷哼，而傑克立刻笑得更加燦爛。  
「因為我有個很棒的指導者。」  
「謝謝。」加布里爾慢條斯理地回應，而在他頸邊輕咬的騎士團長並沒看見王的臉上泛起一股莫名的笑容。  
「那就這樣吧。」

————————————————————————

 

「我記得有人說要報告……」  
加布里爾的聲音從容悠閒，甚至帶著濃厚的揶揄，傑克對此則感到欲哭無淚，因為前者正將陰莖捅進自己嘴裡，喉管被難受的撐開，唾液也不受控制流了出來。  
「可是我沒聽到半個字，嗯？」  
傑克被黑布遮住的雙眼什麼都看不見，只能埋在加布里爾的雙腿間任對方操著自己的喉嚨，頂到喉頭的不適令人嗆得窒息，口鼻間充滿腥鹹的氣味。  
加布里爾雙手捧著騎士的臉龐兩側，濕熱的口腔及舌頭糾纏包覆的愉悅感令他不禁低哼，無意間緊緊掩住後者雙耳，傑克則意外發現這讓陰莖在自己口腔裡抽插、吮吸的滑膩水聲聽起來竟格外清晰。  
有點羞赧的狀況使傑克硬了起來，但王方才也在他的胯下穿戴另一樣東西─前端設有鈍刺的貞操帶讓自己只要一興奮就脹痛得退縮下去，只能可憐的半勃著。  
苦不堪言的傑克頭髮被汗水浸濕，於是用混濁不清的鼻音發出抗議，他的王笑吟吟地解開黑布，暫時退了出來。

「感覺如何？」  
「加比……」騎士團長喘氣，藍色眼睛裡泛著淚光。  
「我發誓有天也要讓你嚐嚐戴著這個的滋味。」  
「我很期待。」加布里爾望向前者腿間的貞操帶發出嗤笑。  
「既然你還有力氣說閒話，我們就繼續。」  
面前的陰莖濕漉水亮，硬挺柱身上的青筋讓它看起來相當猙獰，傑克懊惱地又舔又吸，試圖讓對方早點射出來，只是他的王並不允許─當快感疊加到一定程度，加布里爾就推開他的騎士，欣賞後者臉龐脹得通紅、睫毛顫抖著吞嚥的表情。  
「不錯的畫面。」加布里爾認真表示。「該叫宮廷畫師畫下來，比之前那幾張好看多了。」  
「什麼？」騎士緩過氣息，有點不可置信地看著他的王。  
「你蒐集我的畫像？明明本人就在這裡─」  
「賞心悅目，多多益善。」王攤手表示不再繼續這個話題。「開始你的報告。」  
騎士團長咳了兩聲，不過手依然搭著對方的大腿。  
「……低等使魔索敵，前鋒的喪屍只是數量多、問題不大，中堅食屍鬼，兩翼我猜有些黑術士或是女巫……吸血鬼在後方指揮，晚上才會拔營前進。」

傑克突然一頓，眉頭深鎖。  
「對了，路上聽到不少關於女巫的傳言，說她們製造瘟疫、將惡靈和吸血鬼引來，所以許多地區正計畫舉行魔女狩獵……」  
「根本笑話。」王聞言只是冷哼。「這是教廷插手的藉口而已。」  
騎士團長起身湊近他的王，一臉憂慮。  
「不用管嗎？我怕會有很多無辜的人受害。」  
「不用擔心，你專心對付吸血鬼就好。」加布里爾思索半晌，看到欲言又止的傑克似乎還想繼續爭論，於是嘆了一口氣。  
「你聽到我的決定了。」  
王拍拍他騎士的肩膀，將後者的頭壓回自己胯間，接著從身後拿出一條珠串，持著手把挑逗的在對方臉上磨蹭，溫潤冰涼的珠子有種奇妙的觸感。  
「表現好點，我滿意的話……」王朝自己的騎士團長挑眉，聲音低啞的誘惑道。「就讓你用這個操我。」

這提議實在令人無法抗拒。  
傑克毫無異議的重新開始取悅自己的王，而加布里爾則若有所思的用指尖捲著、撫摸對方的頭髮。

————————————————————————

自從離開父母和從小居住的家鄉，對傑克來說，騎士團就是他第二個家。  
身為騎士團長必須管理組織與決策，指揮軍隊，發掘及舉薦可用人才─他親力親為，將所有心血都澆注在這上面。

今年的新兵切磋交流十分有看頭，傑克特別注目於一個開朗的年輕人，他充滿活力的性格總能激勵旁人，戰鬥技巧靈活多變，不禁令人投與期待。  
騎士團長在比試結束後點評，並友善的給他建議。  
「不錯，但你出手必須更謹慎點，三思而後行。」  
那名新兵喜出望外的行了個禮，然後開起玩笑。  
「好的，老爸。」  
騎士團的氛圍相當融洽，他們一同保衛國家、無私奉獻，互相鼓勵與支持，戰場上則互相看顧彼此的背後，也一起經歷人生大事─不管是哀傷的葬禮還是喜悅的婚禮，成員們就像無法輕易割捨的家人。  
前陣子副團長喜獲明珠，她也是一名值得信賴的優秀戰士，有著無比銳利的眼睛、善使弓箭和統籌指揮。這段期間騎士團長只讓前者負責皇城的警備，畢竟遠征凶險，至少能讓她多點時間陪伴自己的家人。

不過這並非長久之計─傑克想著。  
每個人都有渴望守護的人，所以他們必須盡早結束這場戰爭。

————————————————————————

此次戰役是奪回被吸血鬼佔據的領土。  
敵方頑強而砲火猛烈，傑克一邊指揮、試著找出弱點突破時，意外發生了。  
數個爆炸揚起大量的塵土，被驚嚇的馬匹慌亂踩踏嘶鳴、不受控制，敵方則趁機釋出大量魔獸和喪屍，現場充滿恐慌和混亂。  
騎士團長也被撞下馬，他勉強閃過馬蹄，然後用刀鞘抵擋魔獸的利齒和爪牙，看來相當高級的獵物讓牠們垂涎聚集，注意到狀況的騎士團員們大聲警告及試圖抽身相助，但眼下所有人都疲於應付面前的威脅。

魔獸張嘴噬咬，血盆大口傳來腐敗的惡臭，傑克俯身閃避讓牠撲空，接著一劍劃開魔獸的脖頸然後刺進牠的腹部，尖銳的嘶吼及血腥味讓喪屍們貪婪的湧上，這些空洞的活屍毫不懼怕刀劍，牙齒啃在盔甲上發出刺耳的擦刮聲。  
一個靈活的身影闖進這駭人的局面中，年輕的團員砍掉喪屍嚎叫的頭顱並拉出被壓制的團長，他緊張的攙起對方一同戰鬥，此時軍隊好不容易才重新匯集。

傑克緩過氣息看向剛才危急中相助的年輕人，卻發現對方臉色有些慘白，那孩子瞥見團長的目光，嘴唇顫抖著按住腕上某處不語，而其他人正忙於重整隊形，並沒有發現這件事。  
傑克立即明白他被咬了。  
對騎士來說榮耀為首，為了避免墮落成魔物必須自裁或是經由他人之手執行，那孩子也相當清楚這點，他雙眼圓睜，沒有逃卻不由得充滿恐懼。  
騎士團長握緊手中的劍，軍隊正在等待指示，他沒有多少時間考慮，但是當自己看著那雙稚嫩明亮的、充滿不甘又害怕的眼睛，不禁開始猶豫。  
傑克並不清楚感染到變成魔物的時間有多久，也不知道自己能不能救那名年輕人，但如果對方沒有即時出手，那麼被咬傷的可能就是自己─傑克放下劍，向驚疑不定的年輕人伸出手。

此時又一波魔物群湧來，所有人在一片混亂中又被迫分散，不過因為剛才的前車之鑑，這次眾人拼命掩護團長深怕有所失誤。  
騎士團長看著那名年輕人的身影埋沒在紛亂的戰場中，不樂觀的戰況讓他感到挫敗，不得不下令撤退並重整旗鼓。

當晚騎士團長的營帳裡來了位罕見的訪客。  
她憑空出現沒驚動到任何人，猩紅的雙眼環顧四周，然後擺手便用光粒造出了椅子，逕自在騎士團長面前優雅地坐下。  
傑克舉劍直指她，長劍穿過對方卻毫髮無傷，這使他更加確定眼前訪客的身分─吸血鬼女王擅長光子幻術廣為人知，但行蹤總是神出鬼沒，從來沒人能成功捕捉她的蹤跡。  
騎士團長謹慎的看著對方，而吸血鬼女王直接表明來意。  
「我對你們人類無序的爭執沒有興趣。」女王說，嗓音有種淡漠而理性的傲氣。「這個時代充滿紛亂，戰火焚燒、革命、災害瘟疫蔓延─作為高等生命體，我們有必要修正並建造一個更完美的世界。」   
傑克邊思忖對方話語裡的意思邊反問。  
「妳不是來報仇的？為了妳那些被殺的同族。」  
女王搖頭。「創造更好的世界無法避免犧牲，孱弱的血族也適用同理……我是來問你的意願，關於加入新世界的行列。」  
「別白費力氣了。」傑克盯著蠟燭火光映在女王蒼白的面孔上，冷冷說道。  
「高等生命體？我們不會這樣自詡，但至少不會棄同胞於不顧。」  
「看來沒什麼好談的了。」

騎士團長的拒絕並未對吸血鬼女王造成任何影響，她沒有發怒也沒有失望，彷彿一切都在預料之中。  
「不過還是很高興能見到你，高尚的騎士團長，我知道你不會棄同伴於不顧，並會試著救他……」吸血鬼女王意有所指的話語讓傑克一凜，她竟然知道那名被感染的年輕人？  
女王則繼續說著，眼中透出赤紅的光芒。  
「真是令人讚嘆的行為，不過或許有些人不這麼想？」  
騎士團長緊握雙手，感到一絲不安滲入心裡。   
「妳到底想說什麼？」  
吸血鬼女王微微揚起嘴角，笑容深不可測。  
「我建議你現在去營地的後山，來得及的話，也許能看見有趣的景象。」

————————————————————————

 

他當然可以不必理會吸血鬼女王的話語。  
但那些話就像毒蛇一樣吐著信子爬進心裡，搔癢又致命。

吸血鬼女王或許知道那名年輕人的下落，也可能只是誘騙自己踏入陷阱的謊言……但是騎士團長非常在意，而且聽起來某件非常緊迫、自己不曉得的事正在進行。  
傑克覺得煩躁不安，有種不好的預感。

 

————————————————————————

 

騎士團長終究還是帶了少數人，朝後山策馬疾馳而去。  
他命部下在山腳守候觀察動靜，自己則孤身一人撥開樹林前行，深夜裡視線昏暗，幾乎什麼也看不見；傑克扶著樹幹，發現樹皮有不少被擦破的新傷及暗色汙漬，於是他更深入山中，不久後見到火炬的微光。  
一小群人正在朝刨開的洞穴裡灑土，有人負責警戒、有人鏟土，一個看起來像領頭的人負手而立，這些人穿得都是同陣營的盔甲及服飾，但自己卻沒什麼印象。傑克伏低身體、盡量不發出聲響接近，然後他看清了洞穴裡的屍體，那名年輕人被斬下首級，放在屍身上的頭顱凝結著驚恐的表情。

騎士團長不由得感到一股憤怒油然而生，他出聲喝道。  
「你們在這裡做什麼？」  
所有人都將視線轉移過來，他們立刻抽出劍，然後在看到騎士團長踏入火光照明的範圍後開始議論紛紛。  
傑克逼問，他將目光射向那個領頭的人，對方看來毫不懼怕。  
「我在問你們話，你們所屬哪個分隊的？」  
「嘿，輕鬆點─傑克‧莫里森。」  
領頭的人聳肩，他心不在焉的咬著一枝草杆，接著慢悠悠的在衣袋內摸索，騎士團長則為其直呼名字的態度感到深深不悅，現場一片窒息般的沉默─直到他掏出一張揉得發皺的羊皮紙。  
傑克冷著臉打開卷宗，裡面赫然是王的授命─簽名和印章都不是偽造的，還有一個從未見過的紋章，那是一個倒懸的劍插在頭骨上，看起來極為不祥。

「我們可以走了吧？收拾殘局花不少時間……別一臉要吃人的表情。」  
領頭的人拍拍傑克的肩膀。  
「畢竟我們都是為王效命的騎士呢。」

————————————————————————

回到皇城的騎士團長半跪在殿前，努力按捺煩躁翻騰的心情，看著那名身著黑色鎧甲的領頭人對王耳語，那人說完後對自己露齒一笑，無禮輕挑的態度實在令人惱怒─王身邊的位置不該是那種人站的。  
傑克低下頭，長長的台階有著比實際更加遙遠的距離，他聽到王命黑鎧騎士退下的指令，感到對方自身旁走過，心裡一陣刺痛。 

一陣布料摩擦及起身的聲響表示王走下臺階，他扶起騎士團長，檢視後者在戰役中新增的傷疤。「沒什麼大礙吧？」  
加布里爾關切地問道，傑克則是皺眉盯著前者，他有滿腹的疑問。  
「這不重要─加比，告訴我他們是誰？還有那個紋章─」  
王的表情波瀾不驚，像是早料到他會這樣問。  
「這些人是我親手訓練的，平日只在暗處行動，至於這徽章─達摩克利斯（Damocles），是我提醒自己隨時保持警覺。」  
「你監視我？」  
騎士團長下意識說道，然後才發現這問題有些不妥。  
「我監視任何人。」他的王平靜回答，然後補上一句。  
「不過我比較好奇，你為何會在那個時間去後山？」  
騎士團長不語，他不想讓對方知道自己跟吸血鬼女王會面過的事。  
「只是碰巧。」傑克不安的回答，加布里爾也沒有再追問，只是伸手觸摸對方的臉頰。  
「權衡輕重，不要因小失大。」  
「我……」  
「吸血鬼自稱領主，侵佔土地驅趕人類，掠奪殺戮，現在還和王軍公然對峙……最近城裡有個新聞，是女爵夫妻兩人雙雙病死的消息。」  
傑克抬起頭迷惑地看著對方，不知道加布里爾此時提這個的用意。  
「事實上女爵是被吸血鬼綁架失蹤，她丈夫則被襲擊而死，貴族們封鎖消息，怕引起恐慌，而你可能不清楚騎士團如果有人被同化成魔物，對輿論的影響有多大。」  
「我知道，以後這種情況不會發生了。」傑克自認理虧，握住加布里爾在自己臉上摩娑的手，王對前者順服的態度感到滿意。

「我們必須消滅所有吸血鬼。」加布里爾再次重申，獎勵性的親吻騎士。  
「你需要知道的我自然都會告訴你，不用分心擔憂別的事。」  
傑克伸手緊緊環抱對方，嘆了一口氣。  
「可是萬一我變成魔物了……加比，你會怎麼處理？」  
騎士團長看見自己懷中的王眼裡閃過一絲複雜的情緒。  
「你真想聽答案嗎？」加布里爾低語，褐色眼睛直視著他的騎士，而傑克則搖搖頭，沒有繼續問下去。

————————————————————————

騎士團這些年的輝煌戰果讓吸血鬼聞風喪膽。  
雖然數次身歷險境，但騎士團長仍然堅持身居第一線，衝鋒陷陣不落人後，眾人團結響應，精闢敏捷的戰術和行動為他們帶來更多勝利，剿滅所有吸血鬼看似指日可待。

這次他們捉到吸血鬼女王的眷屬，士兵將俘虜綁在木樁上，關節裡插上銀針任太陽炙烤致死─屍白的皮膚首先冒煙龜裂，接著剝落發出腥臭噁心的氣味，掙扎使更多皮肉從骨頭上瓦解粉碎，眼珠也自眼眶內掉出，再生能力使他無法快速解脫，悽慘狂亂的哀號響徹整個陣地、逐漸微弱。  
這是王的意思，加布里爾在軍隊出發前下了命令。  
「我要對方聽清楚自己主人的慘叫，別太快弄死了。」  
王的手法雖然殘酷但有效，敵方大軍遲疑地停住腳步，直至入夜後都沒有再繼續前進，但那慘烈的處刑畫面令人無法輕易忘懷，士兵對此也議論紛紛。

傑克從營帳裡出來安撫嘶鳴的馬匹，他獨自眺望數支矗立在戰場上的木樁沉思，而地平線那端的黑暗陣營則蟄伏未動，像是在等待什麼。

 

————————————————————————

 

夜裡月色清明，吸血鬼從古堡爬滿藤蔓的牆邊摘了些花。  
粉色月季及灰紫的薔薇散發淡雅幽香、淺藍的飛燕草和紫羅蘭的花穗清秀，傑克將沾著露水的鮮花放在桌上，轉身去箱子裡找花瓶。  
特別招待就當然就要用最高級的規格，精緻的工藝品能讓花朵相得益彰。

當年工匠大師傾盡畢生所有技巧，毀掉窯中無數不甚完美的瓷胚之後，最後僅造出一對曠世之作─細潤優美的瓷瓶有著精湛的流線造型、令人愛不釋手的肌理，晶瑩透光的釉料勾勒簡單恬淡的花卉，邊緣則是高貴的描金彩繪。  
吸血鬼把清水注入瓶裡，動作輕柔的放入花朵及調整裝飾，完成的作品效果相當不錯─植物從瓶裡伸展枝枒，在生命最末盡情盛開綻放。

傑克看著孤獨的瓷瓶沉默半晌─沒錯，這本來是成對的。  
這讓他回憶起那天，花瓶伴隨著巨大聲響撞在地上，粉碎飛散─往後百年即使翻遍皇城廢墟每個角落，卻再也找不到相似的替代品。

 

————————————————————————

皇城長廊上，騎士團長對部屬交代完待辦事項，準備離開時卻看見王帶著黑色的騎士並肩同行，傑克毫不考慮地將接下來的行程推到一邊，大步越過中庭往對面走去，他在走廊後段追上對方。

「加……陛下，我們需要談談。」  
「什麼事？」  
傑克發現加布里爾僅是淡然的應聲，腳步絲毫未緩，反而那名騎士顯得相當有興趣，目光饒有興致的飄過來。  
「這很重要，是關於騎士團的問題，我想單獨報告。」  
「沒那種必要。」  
王打斷了騎士團長的話，接著他們拐進另一個走道，所有人見到來者皆低頭俯身恭迎，傑克毫不氣餒的繼續堅持。  
「可是……」  
「有什麼話直說。」  
「您之前提過，達摩克利斯紋章的軍團只在暗處進行任務，可如今為何公開行動？」傑克努力冷靜下來，無視另一個騎士的表情。  
「外面傳言王和騎士團身兼議長的團長不合，所以才啟用新的騎士團取而代之。」  
面對傑克的問題，加布里爾目光直視前方，聲調平淡。  
「事實你自己清楚。」  
「事實上我還聽說王親自和新騎士團秘密出訪，但相關人士都被禁止透露細節，身為騎士團長─我竟然連王去哪裡都不知道。」  
王對此則領頭走過前方的轉角，簡潔的吐出一句話。  
「說重點。」  
「民眾傳言新騎士團的成員，有許多都曾是罪人身分，而查證屬實。」  
騎士團長聲調微微提高，直接切入正題。  
「人民在議論，他們感到不安─對於新騎士團的成立，我建議您三思。」  
「傑克，注意分寸。」加布里爾終於停下腳步，轉過身來注視著他的騎士團長，他們身後是皇家議事廳的拱廊。  
「你什麼時候有權干涉我的決定？我建議你馬上道歉。」  
傑克愣住，平時他們相處輕鬆不拘、加布里爾幾乎沒有以地位壓制、或威逼要脅過他，但今天卻特別咄咄逼人。  
「不，我不道歉。」傑克不自禁的還擊，他沒有使用敬稱，而用只有對方聽得到的壓抑低語反問。  
「你到底在打算什麼？這些都是從他人得知的消息，我以為你會親口告訴我。」  
「你該知道的我都告訴你了。」  
兩人固執的僵持，難堪的沉默蔓延，黑色騎士張望四周、然後訕訕的擺手驅趕駐足圍觀的人。  
「加比，你不可能永遠都對，你也會犯錯。」  
騎士團長呢喃，他的王則回以無情冰冷的目光，傑克突然感到自己被巨大的失落感席捲，心裡就像狠狠被挖空一個大洞、鮮血淋漓，無法控制那些充滿失望的語句。「為什麼？你明明知道我可以做到你任何要求。」  
騎士團長說，王則緘默不語。  
「……你去哪我也可以跟著去，只要我有的都可以給你，只要你說任何一個字。」  
加布里爾垂下目光，開口本來打算說些什麼，但整個人突然停頓，接著眼神變得更加淩厲。  
「這次吸血鬼女王的眷屬被殺死，我想你應該也得知她決定親自出征的消息。」  
加布里爾提高聲音說道，環抱雙手譏諷。  
「是的，大英雄─如果你成功歸來，我會考慮再幫你立個雕像。」  
騎士團長聞言佇立半晌，接著深吸一口氣後轉身離去，步輻大得揚起一陣風，披風邊緣翻滾揚起、橫掃到轉角的花瓶。  
加布里爾聽到身後傳來碎裂聲，沉重的腳步逐漸離去，才將視線投向從剛才就站在遠方窺視的貴族元老，那些老奸巨猾的人滿面笑容，若無其事的離開。  
「……總是這麼魯莽。」  
王嘆了口氣，向身旁的黑騎士示意。「派個人跟著他。」

 

————————————————————————

騎士團長克制自己直接去找王談談的念頭，雖然意識到上次的對話過於莽撞，但這次他無法輕易妥協─畢竟王直接忽視自己和皇家長久以來的傳統，破格啟用不名譽的人選，這讓騎士團顏面無光。  
傑克每次經過書房都快步離開，怕又忍不住像上次一樣失控，也許再冷靜一段時間更好。  
一旦鎮定下來就能沉著分析，傑克思考若他們關係未變，那王為何要將本該是暗處的勢力提到明面上，是哪裡需要這一股多出的武力？

騎士團長將在幾天後受命剿滅吸血鬼最強大的末裔。  
若照頒布的命令來看，城中大軍幾乎全部出動，城中將會只剩下新騎士團和貴族的自衛軍，軍力幾乎真空─直覺讓傑克知道必定會發生什麼，他試著寫過奏章或傳話向王請願，但後者絲毫沒有更改指令的意思。  
對此感到憂心的騎士團長把此事交託予最信任的副手，他對副騎士團長再三叮囑，希望一向沉穩幹練的她能替自己暗中保護王。「有狀況就立刻派人通知我。」

直到遠征那天，王和他的騎士依然沒什麼交談，前者的語調是公事公辦的平淡語氣。「那麼─傑克‧莫里森，祝你好運了。」  
騎士團長對此有些失望，不過他這次迅速壓下自己想喊住對方的衝動，決定先專注於眼前的戰役。  
待再次凱旋歸來，他要態度堅定冷靜地和他的王談談。

————————————————————————

加布里爾在書房裡拉開窗簾，出神地注視遠行隊伍。  
順風飄揚的旌旗、民眾擠滿街道灑花餞行，聲勢浩大的就像另一個王的出巡。  
於是他回想起幼時的一件小事。

沒人知道毒蛇為什麼出現在皇家花園中。  
他只知道那隻護主的巡犬英勇替自己挨了一咬，然後是人們慌亂尖叫和雜遝的腳步聲，那隻蛇很快就被碎屍萬段，接下來不論是園丁還是守衛、甚至連侍女和僕從全換了一批，連他的小玩伴也被牽連禁足。

當時混亂的現場裡似乎只有自己一人面無表情。  
小加布里爾冷靜地打量中毒抽搐的巡犬，牠的尾巴虛弱地擺了兩下後完全僵直，紫黑色的舌頭發出濃重的酸氣，唾液滴在地上，原本靈活友善的眼睛覆上一層霧，他在被帶開前甚至還摸了一下那隻冰冷的爪子。 

房間外的窸窣聲讓小加布里爾回過神，接著窗邊的枝椏間隙隱約出現一頭亂糟糟的金髮，似乎十分眼熟。  
「天啊，看看這是誰。」加布里爾盯著對方搆到欄杆，故作驚訝卻不自覺地揚起嘴角。「這不是我們的乖乖牌優等生嗎？我記得你好像還在禁足。」  
傑克聳肩跳進陽台，若無其事地拍了拍身上的落葉。  
「平常安分點不就為了這種時候嗎？」傑克說，接著張開雙手走向他的朋友。  
「加比，來。」  
「做什麼？」男孩先是一頭霧水，然後看著逐漸靠近的對方開始搖頭。  
「不、不，這有點……」  
傑克不容拒絕地給朋友一個大大的擁抱，加布里爾無奈掙扎了幾下，但前者非常堅持。「別動，這很有效。」金髮的男孩認真的表示。  
「我母親在我們心情不好的時候都會這麼做。」  
「誰說我心情不好。」  
「我看得出來。」  
加布里爾聞言停止推拒的動作，除了對方一身灰塵和汗味之外，感覺確實挺不錯，暖烘烘的體溫令人眷戀，此時說什麼好像都太多餘。

半晌傑克才放開他的朋友。  
「好點了？」  
「嗯。」  
加布里爾應聲，傑克才在前者身邊坐下，悠悠的冒出一句。  
「我也好想牠。」

加布里爾知道他指的是那隻狗，於是沉默不語。  
他也喜歡，不管是蓬鬆的棕色軟毛，還是真誠和善、充滿信任的眼神，總是亦步亦趨、熱情地對伸出的掌心用力舔舐，但牠死了。  
取代牠的是另一隻更兇猛的巡犬，沒人在乎之前那隻，哪怕牠多麼盡忠職守。  
從那時開始，小加布里爾就有了目標，一個不能操之過急，必須循序漸進及縝密進行的計畫─他要他的朋友無可取代。

新的政治形態即將形成，王知道一旦除盡吸血鬼，代表舊時代的王權會不再被需要、逐漸式微─新的崛起、舊的衰敗，而覆巢之下無完卵。  
不論世代變遷，風雲變幻，這終究是不變的真理。  
對騎士全心奉獻的情感和忠誠王無以回報，唯一能做的僅能讓騎士團長不再附屬於自己，他並不後悔做出這個決定，就算一切重頭來過，也會毫不猶豫地選擇同樣的道路。

加布里爾拉上窗簾，將光線阻絕在外。  
此時若有人看清昏暗書房內的光景，會發現偌大的房間內全掛滿了畫作，而這些作品不論大小、材質和主題─無一例外都是王的騎士團長。

 

————————————————————————

傑克並不知道自己啟程不久就發生了意外。  
夜裡，副團長在塔樓上執行被慎重賦予的任務，她如鷹般銳利的眼睛留意著王的去向以及掃視皇宮裡的動靜，直到看見某個目標的瞬間─平日思緒果斷迅捷的戰士竟然猶豫了，同時來自黑暗中的箭矢就無聲無息的朝她疾飛而來。

前線戰事告捷，卻無法傳回因內戰而消息封鎖的城內。  
派出的傳令遲遲未歸，雖說戰場遙遠、但皇城一直杳無音信讓騎士團長非常擔憂，卻又不得不暫時壓下這份焦慮，專心指揮戰局。  
此次騎士團與教廷共同合作，成功搜索到吸血鬼女王的真身，令人訝異的是她似乎未盡全力就放棄抵抗，僅淡漠的表示。  
「我能為創造新世界奮鬥，而不是浪費在無意義的行動上。」  
吸血鬼女王被生擒，剩下的黨羽不戰自潰，後續處理則因傑克急於返回皇城而交給教廷，後者似乎為了宣揚功業將舉辦大型封印儀式。  
騎士團長轉身離去，只聽見吸血鬼女王被他拋在身後的低語。  
「這只是暫別，我們很快就會再見面的。」  
傑克聞言皺眉，很快地忽視這段意謂不明的話語，此刻他有更掛心的事情。

不幸地，連夜趕路回程的騎士團只見到慘烈內戰的結果，他們慢了一步。  
僥倖逃生的皇宮僕從顫抖敘述─整場戰鬥只發生在皇城中，王以內城為據點抵擋叛軍，雖然新騎士團能以一敵百，但兩方幾乎都全軍覆沒。  
經過浩劫的皇城盡是斷垣殘壁，大火燃燒數天讓城內瀰漫著焦臭和黑煙，曝曬在外的屍首則任禿鷹啃食，到處都充滿漂浮在空中的灰燼及蕭索破敗的景象。  
傑克心亂如麻，儘管他指揮騎士團維持秩序，囑咐下屬拯救傷患、引導難民，但身體卻不聽使喚，不由自主地開始尋找某個身影。

————————————————————————

當傑克親眼看見本該守護的人被大卸八塊的屍體，各種脆弱不安的假設都被瞬間摧毀，無法用言語形容的絕望讓心如同被撕裂般，使他無法控制的慟哭。  
他對自己離開王的身邊感到後悔莫及，此刻王去了他不能跟隨的地方。  
騎士團長茫然的再次確認死者裝束，心裡明白這些失去靈魂的冰冷屍塊並不再等於那個人，但還是瘋狂的在堆滿屍體的王座旁翻找，身邊堆疊如山的腫脹屍體浮現斑點、滲出屍水，但傑克無視腐爛的惡臭，一心只想找齊剩餘的碎塊，就算此舉徒然可笑。

騎士團長不知道自己找了多久，但就是找不到頭部。  
頭呢？頭在哪裡？為什麼哪裡都找不到？

————————————————————————

吸血鬼平靜的欣賞酒液在杯中搖曳的光影，長桌上是詭譎華麗的景象。  
蠟燭的微光優雅地輕晃，映著裝飾華美的室內，擦得晶亮的金屬器皿光可鑑人，細膩繁複的桌巾綴著流蘇，餐盤器皿中盛滿鮮花，花朵的甜膩馥鬱掩蓋了死亡蒼白的氣息，六名死者被縛在椅背上、坐在桌邊誠摯地低頭並排，恭迎貴客駕到。

傑克看著無頭騎士從虛空中抓取某樣東西，捧在掌心上細細打量，於是好奇地開口問道，他無法確定餐點品質合不合戀人的胃口。  
「吃起來如何？」  
「還可以吧。」  
無頭騎士應聲，而吸血鬼放下酒杯，興趣盎然地注視對方的動作。  
「所以說……你只要伸手就能拿到靈魂？」  
「不，一般來說目標死亡就會自動浮出來，虛弱的時候也算容易取。」  
加布里爾回答，聲音低沉沙啞。

吸血鬼輕輕點頭，沉默地望著對方繼續進食。  
無頭騎士說話方式和下意識的肢體動作很像他的王，但他們的聲音卻完全不一樣；他的王嗓音清晰明亮，不疾不徐地、睿智而充滿餘裕。無頭騎士則沒有生前任何記憶，由魔力形成的聲音晦暗不清、乾澀粗糙地像是來自深淵的回音。

在某些時候吸血鬼不太確定，也許面前的魔物只是自己一廂情願的替代品，漫長茫然生涯中的一根浮木。

 

————————————————————————

「傑克‧莫里森，你現在有兩個選擇。」

傑克坐在樹下，看著在面前彎下腰詢問的金髮女巫。  
他恍惚中抱著屍體，下意識遠離人群後走進密道，意外跌跌撞撞的從岔路走出皇城，出口是寂靜的黑森林。  
理智瀕臨極限的傑克卻異常冷靜，全身被血汙染紅的他微笑，一種如釋重負、莫名抽離的輕鬆感油然而生。  
真好，至少王此刻全屬於自己了……除了頭以外。  
「一，就讓這個人在你懷裡腐爛。」那女人無視對方遊離的精神狀態說道，她美麗無邪的臉龐露出一副惋惜的神色。  
「二，把他交給我，我能讓他復活。」  
聽到這句話後傑克的神智總算稍稍歸位，他充滿警戒盯著這個來歷不明的人，死者復生是荒誕的天方夜譚，不可能有任何正常的辦法做得到、就算旁門左道、支付龐大的代價也不一定能成功。

女巫抬手，她纖細柔嫩的掌心中如花朵綻放般出現美麗的結晶，晶瑩璀璨的物質散發幽幽綠光，似虛似實的半透明結晶漂浮著，龐大的魔力蘊含令人為之動容的能量，那是所謂生命的脈動。  
也許只是幻術，也許是另一個欺瞞誘騙的把戲，但傑克想不出女巫為何要這麼做，她有什麼好處？

「你想要什麼？」  
「不，我不打算和你做交易。」  
女巫望著落魄的騎士團長泛起溫柔的笑容。  
「嚴格來說，代價已提前付清。」  
「是誰？」  
意料之外的話語讓傑克猶豫，質問的聲調不禁提高了幾分，但女巫不打算回答，只是捧著結晶向自己伸出手。  
「那麼，是選擇一還是二呢？」

————————————————————————

「我以我的名字『安吉拉』做為保證，我會復活這個人。」  
女巫以名為誓，但並未給傑克其餘交換或允諾，僅在帶著屍體離去前隨口表示，就像臨時起意般。「雖然沒有交易，不過可以請你幫我個小忙嗎？」

傑克沒有其他選擇，此時為了目的只能滿足女巫一切心願。  
當他來到一個陌生的地點，守衛們早就被人擺平、詭異的癱倒在地，傑克按照女巫的吩咐破壞和以鮮血塗抹符文，看見冉冉升起的煙霧及從中出現的棺木，才意識到自己做了什麼。  
騎士團長因為提早離去而沒有參加到封印儀式，無從得知這裡就是封印吸血鬼女王的祭壇。  
吸血鬼女王不急於起身，她在半空中直接以光粒構出影像，高高在上的俯視自己曾經的敵手，接著對後者惶然落魄的樣子發出評語。  
「真是不堪入目。」  
「是你？你為什麼要做這種交易？」騎士團長又驚又怒。  
「我不懂你在說什麼。」吸血鬼女王平靜的說道，以一種漠視的態度側頭。  
「我在戰前和女巫交易，以技術換取未來萬一有失的幫助。」  
「那到底是誰─？」  
問題沒有得到預想中的回答，傑克陷入迷惘和被欺騙的憤怒，沒注意到背後有身影靠近。「我不殺你，因為我想到更好的方法。」  
吸血鬼女王的幻象輕聲說道，復仇滋味讓總是淡漠的她浮現出一絲微笑。  
「……歡迎來到我的世界。」

————————————————————————

傑克被拋棄在原地，經過幾天痛苦煎熬的轉變過程後外貌大變─金髮褪為蒼蒼白髮，原本海藍的瞳孔如今泛著腥紅的光芒，深陷的眼窩和枯槁的神態，令人無法聯想到之前那位意氣風發的騎士團長。  
嚴格的騎士教條依然深植心中，身居領導地位的傑克對此堅守更甚，但這讓他現在的處境顯得無比恥辱。傑克曾試著以意志力控制自己，卻還是抵抗不了本能，他在喪失理智的飢渴下無意識襲擊過旅人，清醒後看著屍體脖頸上的咬痕失聲乾嘔，才徹底認清自己永遠失去人類身分的事實。

曾經的騎士團長領軍屠殺了無數吸血鬼，但現在也成了他們其中一員。  
變成魔物後他才知道，和教廷形容的黑暗混沌、無情邪惡的生物不同，他們其實和人類無異─有喜有悲，有慾望，也會做夢。  
傑克夢見自己被綁在木樁上，而他的王冷酷的持劍走近，表情如同劍刃般鋒利冰冷，嗓音悠遠又令人懷念。  
「我們必須消滅所有吸血鬼。」  
被驚醒的吸血鬼因再度看見王的樣子感到欣喜，另一方面又為此感到悲哀。

為遠離有人類居住的城鎮，傑克強制自己往深山裡走去，作為替代的動物血只會讓獠牙發癢、對乾渴的效果只是杯水車薪，但至少不會讓自己嗜血的失去理智瘋狂，他漫無目的徘迴於山中，只為了確認女巫是否履行諾言。  
春夏秋冬輪替，時間飛逝。而這名吸血鬼疲憊而飢渴，漫長且未知無盡的沮喪將他深深埋葬。  
在某天黎明前，吸血鬼自暴自棄的不去尋找躲避之處，長時間的絕望和惶恐讓他喪失活下去的意志，任憑自己暴露在外。

他想死。

————————————————————————

「靈魂看起來是怎麼樣的？」  
吸血鬼走近無頭騎士身邊，注視對方拿起最後一份看不見的餐點。  
「像火焰一樣，這個是紅色的，周遭已經變得有點黑了─不太新鮮。」無頭騎士停頓了一下，似乎意識到如此批評主人細心籌辦的成果有點不禮貌。  
「不過還是感謝你準備這些，我─」  
「我下次會注意。」  
吸血鬼看出無頭騎士的想法，於是親暱地從後方伸手環抱後者，輕鬆表示不須介意、然後轉移話題。  
「那我的靈魂呢，看起來怎麼樣？」  
「你的靈魂？」無頭騎士對此沒多加思考，幾乎是直覺的回答。  
「當然是金色的，和你的頭髮一樣。」  
吸血鬼愣住，而無頭騎士也同時一怔，無法理解自己為何如此回答。  
「不，奇怪，我在說什麼……」  
傑克凝視後者看著自己的白髮喃喃自語，驀然想起那一幕。

————————————————————————

 

那天清晨森林下起雨了。  
沼澤地帶水位上漲，滿地苔蘚濕滑、泥濘難行。  
雨絲綿密冰涼，而天幕雖有烏雲，卻無法阻止陽光透出、灑落在大地上。  
當皮膚接觸到光線開始感到灼熱刺痛，不知是雨水還是淚水、血汙及泥漿混雜在臉上，放棄一切的吸血鬼佇立於邊坡，恍惚中聽見馬的嘶鳴，於是他轉過頭。

迷霧中無頭騎士乘著黑色的幽靈馬出現在自己眼前。

 

————————————————————————

 

「你還好吧？」  
吸血鬼聞聲回神，目光聚焦回到無頭騎士─不，該說是他的加布里爾身上，至少此刻他深信不疑。  
「加比，我沒事。」  
傑克垂下目光，然後將臉靠在對方肩上滿足的嘆息。  
「對了，如果想要我的靈魂可以給你，只要你說一聲。」  
「……說這個做什麼？」  
無頭騎士對吸血鬼突然的發言感到詫異，接著毫不領情的否決。  
「很糟的藉口，別以為這樣就不用繳房租了。」

————————————————————————

若干年後，傑克回到皇城，踏遍每一寸幼時兩人共度時光的廢墟，然後進到曾經的書房，在灰塵和蛛網間看見無數自己的畫像─除了燒毀及被蟲蛀的，各個房間和密室裡都還剩下不少。  
他明白了王的用意與隱藏起來的真實情感，但諸事無常又不從人願，一切皆事過境遷。  
百年來吸血鬼試著整理、修復剩下的遺物，反正有無盡的時間─他搜尋各處，王完好無損的畫像卻僅存一張，傑克將那幅繪畫小心翼翼地掛在密室裡。

傑克偶爾也會遠行至各地，執行王的遺願─往後一名隱瞞真實姓名和出身，號為「不朽戰士」的吸血鬼獵人出現了，他雖然因血源詛咒無法對女王動手，但屠殺吸血鬼的手段純熟無情，令盤據各地的暗夜貴族們聞風喪膽。  
如果可以，傑克想著，他想當世界上最後一名吸血鬼。

遙遠的旅程看似永無止盡，但這次有能回來的地方以及需要守護的對象。  
他剛完成一個擊殺殘暴吸血鬼領主的委託，沒有多作停留也沒有接受人們的感激餽贈，逕直回到皇城地下的寶庫中。  
黑暗中他看著石造穹頂，躺在堅硬的地板上再次回憶凱旋歸來的當年。

————————————————————————

 

「天啊，我就知道，你都寫在臉上了，一點新意都沒有。」  
王在寶庫中任他的騎士抱著，眼角在微笑時有微小的細紋。  
「那事不遲疑，就在這裡吧。」  
「什麼？」騎士團長差點咬到舌頭，不敢置信的再問了一遍。「在這裡？」  
「沒錯。」加布里爾態度若無其事，似乎覺得沒什麼奇怪的地方。  
「可是外面有人在等……呃！」傑克嚥了口唾液，然後緊張的絆到腳邊木箱，為了展示而敞開的盒子撒出一堆金幣，讓他蹌踉地重心不穩，加布里爾則順勢翻身將對方按倒在地，接著抬腿跨坐了上去。  
「那就讓他們等。」。  
王慵懶表示，揚起嘴角摸著騎士的臉。「至於你的獎賞得自己來取。」  
傑克聞言，試探性地將手覆上前者的大腿，雖然身後硬幣躺起來不是挺舒適，不過此刻王的表情和哼聲吸引了自己全部的注意力。  
「傑克。」王一次又一次的輕喚他的名字，壓低的嗓音低迴而充滿情慾，總是緊鎖的眉宇難得鬆懈迷離，飽含情感的目光中只有一人。  
「傑克。」

————————————————————————

 

吸血鬼睜開眼睛，聽見有人觸動城裡機關的聲響。  
……又一批該死的盜墓賊，看來得去處理，若他們也不聽勸離開，那麼無頭騎士下一份晚餐就有著落了。

傑克起身環顧四周，他一點都不想讓出這些東西。  
想都別想，就連一枚硬幣都不行。

 

————————————————————————


	3. 番外兩篇

1.

「今天我們玩這個。」  
無頭騎士看見吸血鬼拿著一串鴿蛋大小的珠串逼近，溫潤圓滑的珠子微微發光，感到未知的魔物戒備的退後兩步。  
「這會很漂亮的，加比，效果就像產卵一樣。」  
「你這變態。」南瓜頭雖然沒有表情，但是語氣顯得緊張急促。  
「哪來這麼多花樣。」  
吸血鬼聞言，反應竟是令人摸不著頭緒的大笑，他笑得上氣不接下氣。  
「這不是我蒐集的。」傑克揚起嘴角，在空間狹窄的森林小屋中隨手比劃。  
「……就在附近找到的。」  
「騙子。」無頭騎士抱怨。「等等，你別……！」

 

2\. 

年輕的安吉拉以最快的速度騎著掃帚，狂風呼嘯著掀動金髮上的女巫帽。  
回到居處後她立即著手處理從騎士團長手上得到的屍塊，珍貴的魔藥被毫不猶豫的盡情使用，大量的材料和符咒浸在釜中清洗防腐，女巫判斷屍體還算新鮮，但動作還是得再加快一些。

————————————————————————

親人在木樁上被燒死的慘狀讓幼小的女孩嚇得臉色蒼白，腿軟的遲遲不肯站上絞刑台，直到行刑者將她粗暴的強拖上去。  
人民議論紛紛，都不忍直視領主殘酷的暴行，檢舉者能獲得龐大利益的誣陷、狩獵女巫的歪風讓許多人群起效尤，地方不公正的裁判粗糙且蒙蔽視聽，雖然侵佔土地和財產之心昭然若揭，卻沒有人能阻止這件事─此處太過偏遠，聲音傳達不到皇城。

女孩尖叫掙扎，懷有惻隱之心的人開始抽泣或別過頭，這時進城的道路煙塵滾滾，一群黑色鎧甲裝束的騎士們長驅直入，卻無人敢阻擋他們。  
當領主怒斥守衛並未盡責攔查時，一名他從未想過會君臨此地的人踏上行刑台，冰冷的蔑視彷彿實質般銳利，除了發愣的領主之外，所有見到王旗的人盡俯首臣服。  
「這，不可能、您怎麼……連一紙通知都沒有，我……」  
「所以很多人認為王是擺在皇城裡的裝飾品。」  
加布里爾嗤笑越過發抖的臣下，對刑架上的女孩伸出雙手，一旁的黑色騎士宣讀這名領主罪證確鑿的刑責和判決。  
「王並沒有高貴到哪裡去─王只是人民的騎士，何況是你。」  
「不，冤枉啊！」領主大聲哀號，跪在地上不停磕頭。  
「陛下，這是誤會！我要求皇城的議會裁判此事─」  
「不用多說了，議會─他也不會接受你的委託。」  
王讓含淚的女孩抱著自己頸項，舉劍指著領主，此刻行刑臺上被處決的罪犯才是罪該萬死的那一個。

「沒事了。」王將滴血的長劍交給身邊的騎士，然後輕拍懷中的女孩安撫，這孩子柔軟的金色髮絲和藍眼睛讓他想到另一個人。  
「妳叫什麼名字？」  
「……安吉拉。」  
「不錯的名字。」王說道，然後開始吩咐隨從安置女孩及處理現場，鄉親們紛紛安慰及搶著幫助被誣陷的倖存者，但小小的安吉拉看著王的身影緘默不語，一個秘密被隱藏得很好─她雖然還年幼，不過倒是個貨真價實的女巫。

————————————————————————

 

女巫的居所裡魔法燭光漂浮，安吉拉坐在發出聲響的椅子上揉了揉睏倦的雙眼，繼續一針一線細心縫補她的騎士，口中喃喃念道。  
「我的使從永不消逝（My servants never die.）。」


	4. 無頭騎士和吸血鬼的初遇。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為了找回記憶，無頭騎士要嘗試某種新方法。

無頭騎士和吸血鬼的初遇並不是很愉快。  
更正，非常不愉快。

那天淩晨，無頭騎士像往常一樣替女巫巡視黑森林結界，一切都非常和諧平靜，直到他發現一名不速之客。  
黑森林很久沒有吸血鬼造訪了，畢竟這支立於魔物頂點的種族本來就不多，但那名佇立於邊坡的吸血鬼映入目光時，一種直覺式的強烈憎惡讓無頭騎士不禁勒緊韁繩，停下腳步。  
是的，自己也不明白，就是沒來由的討厭這個種族。

吸血鬼看向這邊，而幾乎是照面的瞬間就以令人詫異的速度撲過來，無頭騎士甚至還未掏出武器就被撞下馬，他們落到泥濘的地面濺起水花，無頭騎士試圖掙扎起身、卻沒有預想中的攻擊落到身上，對方只是沙啞的低語。  
「……加布里爾。」  
被叫出名字的無頭騎士戒備的舉槍抵著吸血鬼─這傢夥虛弱地顫抖，也許不用銀製子彈，一槍就可以了結他？  
女巫使徒如此想著，但遲遲沒有扣下扳機，畢竟這名吸血鬼貌似認識過去的自己，似乎能問出些有價值的情報。  
此時無頭騎士慎重考慮著，沒注意到身上的人開始迷糊的往肩窩邊蹭，接著一陣刺痛令無頭騎士迅速回神，才發現對方正露出獠牙噬咬自己。  
「你這該死的混蛋！」  
無頭騎士怒吼，朝對方揮出紮實的一拳，效果十分顯著─吸血鬼直接昏了過去。

比想像中的還弱。  
無頭騎士冷酷評價，決定先將對方扛回某次因任務而短暫待過的小屋。

————————————————————————

無頭騎士過了幾天才去看望這名意外的住客。  
吸血鬼經過幾天休養後看來恢復不少，那張蒼白的臉梳洗整理過，除了兩道傷疤外─無頭騎士不得不承認，看起來還挺像樣的。

吸血鬼對於被打昏這件事毫不介意。  
「對不起，我可能是餓過頭……做了什麼失禮的事。」吸血鬼看著充滿戒備的無頭騎士溫和道歉，後者則直接開門見山地問道。  
「你認識以前的我？」  
「……算是吧。」  
吸血鬼對提問一愣，像是出現某種他意料之外的狀況，不過很快就恢復正常。  
「我是傑克‧莫里森─你可以叫我傑克。」  
「傑克？」無頭騎士重複了一次，覺得這幾個音節咀嚼起來莫名令人懷念。  
「那你是？」  
吸血鬼臉上揚起一個若有所思的笑容。  
「你的戀人。」  
「不可能。」無頭騎士迅速否定，持槍指著前者駁斥。「至少不可能是吸血鬼。」  
「信不信由你，加比。」吸血鬼輕鬆的任槍口指著，毫不閃避，語調甚至聽起來心滿意足，這使無頭騎士反而無從下手。  
「……我們換個問題。」女巫使徒努力讓自己保持冷靜。  
「你為什麼在這裡？這一帶很久沒有你的同族了，難道在找新的獵場？這裡可沒什麼人類。」  
「不。」吸血鬼搖頭，平靜說道。「我不吸人血。」  
這句話從嗜血的魔物口中吐出，無頭騎士感到荒謬。  
「不吸人血？那你靠什麼活到現在？」  
吸血鬼微微側頭看著提問者，沉默的視線讓無頭騎士覺得不自在。

————————————————————————

經過幾次相處，雖然這名吸血鬼總是表現得親近恬淡，語氣溫和平穩、很難看出真正的想法，但無頭騎士判斷對方至少是友非敵，於是試探性地提出要求。  
「能告訴我以前的事嗎？」無頭騎士問道，吸血鬼安分的坐在他身邊。  
「女巫說這情報的代價我目前付不起，可是我還是想知道。」  
「……讓我考慮一下。」  
吸血鬼沉思，這對他顯然也是個困難的抉擇。  
「先告訴我，你自己還記得什麼？」

————————————————————————

夜裡，林中無數動物睜著明亮的眼睛，直覺使牠們不安的聒噪喧嘩。

女巫宅邸正施展著違悖自然之理的禁術，強制召喚本該沉睡安息的死者，而剛復活的瞬間極為痛苦，因肉體記憶直接延續死亡的那一刻。  
意料之外的背叛，巨大的屈辱及怨恨、身軀被利刃割開、鮮血汩汩流出的劇痛，種種尖銳的情緒波動令靈魂無法承載。  
不完整的魔物發狂，悲嚎聲使所有窗戶為之震動，接著發出巨響迸裂、碎片飛散，詭譎的黑霧洶湧爆發，夾帶充滿殺意的戾氣席捲而來。

若不是女巫與她的冰霜使徒全力抗衡，他幾乎要殺死所有看見的生物、毀滅一切。

————————————————————————

「聽起來排場很夠。」吸血鬼在聽完重生的過程後緘默半晌，然後發表意見。  
無頭騎士聳肩表示自己只記得這麼多。  
「安吉拉花了很多時間協助我控制身體，所以我替她工作償還代價。」  
吸血鬼在聽見女巫時閃過一絲無法掩飾的嫌惡，接著嘆了口氣。  
「好吧……不過我現在沒辦法做決定，加比，再給我一些時間考慮。」  
女巫使徒看著吸血鬼面有難色，好奇猜測後者和雇主有什麼過節，不過他可是很感謝女巫復活自己─因為心裡隱約覺得還有重要的事情未完。

無頭騎士想找回過去的記憶。  
雖然重生的魔物力量強大，不過違反常理的代價卻相伴而生─無時不刻的飢餓、焦灼感在腹中永無止境的燃燒，用魔力填補的缺失部分仍殘留排斥和痛楚，就算前世擁有多麼強大的意志，此時魔物本能還是相當兇暴、不穩定且徬徨。  
心中茫然、暴躁的情緒翻騰渴望復仇，不過僅存的理智總是適時告誡自己，為了達成目標必須循序漸進。

無頭騎士也不再催促對方，在這段相安無事的期間內，他不得不承認傑克有許多動作讓他充滿既視感，他們之間的互動也出現越來越多似曾相識的瞬間。  
也許是吸血鬼總安分的待在自己視線內，態度令人覺得熟悉安全。  
無頭騎士忘了自己何時卸下防備，甚至還主動幫助這名偏離常識的吸血鬼維持生命。

這一切都是為了取回記憶，無頭騎士想著。

 

————————————————————————

身為忠實的女巫使徒，無頭騎士將傑克的存在及安置狀況向雇主報告，並替這名無處可去的吸血鬼請求居留權。  
「好吧，他可以留在那裏。」安吉拉聞言思忖，接著拉開一張新的羊皮紙開始書寫。「不過有條件的……下次見面時，先把這個交給他。」

無頭騎士照吩咐將到森林小屋，前來開門的吸血鬼看來心事重重，不過似乎已經下了決心。「加比，我覺得還是應該告訴你。」  
「等下再說。」無頭騎士將卷宗交到對方手裡，他覺得完成工作要緊。  
「這是女巫托我帶給你的。」  
吸血鬼不悅的抿起薄唇，但還是接過那些紙張，目光快速掃過一行又一行的字跡，然後短促的嘲諷低笑。「這次終於想跟我做交易了？」  
「什麼？」無頭騎士困惑的看著對方咬破自己的指尖，在紙張上按下手印。  
「你們訂了契約？」  
「是，我接受你雇主的交換條件，保證不傷害她、不擾亂這裡的秩序，還有……。」  
「你聽起來很討厭女巫。」  
無頭騎士打斷吸血鬼的話，試探性的提問，而對方話語裡的溫度驟然降到冰點。「相信我，我已經做最大讓步了。」  
「好吧。」無頭騎士困惑，他下意識的拉過對方的手查看傷口─果然是名不虛傳的自癒能力，已經完全復原了。  
「……契約條件還有一項。」傑克注視對方的動作，情緒似乎稍稍平復了些，他無奈補充道。「我不能直接告知你任何有關過往的事。」  
「什麼？」無頭騎士詫異的抬起頭，不敢置信的問道。  
「雖然不太願意承認，但我和她的確有某些想法相同，這樣比較好……對不起了，加比。」吸血鬼看起來相當內疚，試著找出替代方案。  
「但我想我可以協助你自己想起來─記得你重生時的感覺嗎？這是身體記憶，我想也許能由平常的習慣來回溯也說不定。」  
無頭騎士顯得有些失望，不過此時也別無選擇。  
「有時候是會出現些片段，可是都很模糊……你想做什麼？」  
「我們先測試看看有沒有效果吧。」  
吸血鬼打量著無頭騎士沉思半晌，然後開口提出建議。  
「首先，我想邀你跳舞。」  
「跳舞？不行，我不記得了。」後者不樂意的環抱雙臂。  
「跳舞有什麼意思，只是浪費時間，不如多完成幾個任務─」  
面對戀人的抱怨，吸血鬼簡單的用一句話就讓對方不情願的妥協。  
「不想找回記憶了？」  
「不！這是廢話、只是……」  
「沒關係，我教你─別緊張，隨興就好。」  
傑克向無頭騎士伸手，輕鬆表示。  
「室內太小了，我們去外面吧。」

————————————————————————

為了慶祝議會成功運作及各方支持，宮廷將舉辦大型晚宴，邀請社會名流、達官富豪們共襄盛舉。  
騎士團長在書房望著王批閱文件，後者邊書寫邊向自己提起這件事，忙得連頭都沒抬。「聽好了，我們都要參加，然後按照順序領舞─」  
「可以不去嗎？」  
「不，這次不行，你一定要去。」  
加布里爾直接回絕，拉過一疊紙張後將羽毛筆蘸了些墨水，傑克則煩惱地深吸了一口氣，覺得是時候誠實交代了─他乾咳一聲引起對方注意。  
「加比，我不會跳舞。」  
「別開玩笑了，傑克。」加布里爾毫不留情地說道，輕搖筆尖在瓶壁邊去掉多餘的墨水。  
「舞蹈也是騎士的必修科目，如果連禮儀考試都沒過，你怎麼當上團長的。」  
騎士團長尷尬地走近王的身邊，試圖解釋這個問題。  
「低分勉強過，好吧，我承認是一邊看同期的動作─我是真的不會……」  
書寫聲停了下來，王這時才謹慎的抬起頭來打量他的騎士，冷靜提議道。  
「你先試著隨便跳支舞給我看。」

————————————————————————

半晌後，書房裡一片靜寂，王手中那支羽毛筆跡默默地在紙上暈開一角。

「……非常好。」加布里爾終於開口，他不敢置信的重複了一次。  
「非常好，你竟然不會跳舞。」  
傑克無力的辯駁，努力強調這項社交技能毫無價值。  
「跳舞有什麼意思，只是浪費時間，不如多殺幾個吸血鬼─」  
「先說好，我不是否定你其他方面的才能。」王用一種幾乎可以說是憐憫的表情望著他的騎士。  
「只是你跳舞的姿勢比溺水的牛蛙還僵硬，糟糕透頂、慘不忍睹。」  
傑克決定不和前者爭論牛蛙會不會溺水這件事，只是挫敗的抱怨。  
「噢，拜託─加比，有必要這樣嗎。」  
「不行，這太丟臉了。」  
王瞇著褐色的眼睛補上最後一句，成功讓他的騎士不再辯解，只是可憐地垂下頭。「你這是為難我，加比，你也知道我不擅長─」  
「以後類似場合多的是，你都必須出席。」加布里爾平靜敘述道，彷彿這將是理所當然的發展，傑克對此苦惱地搔著頭。  
「好吧，可是我要怎麼─」  
「別緊張。」王揚起嘴角，從容的對他的騎士伸出手。  
「距離晚宴還有幾週─我來教你吧。」

————————————————————————

為了應付這次舞會，騎士按照王的指令在密室裡多點了些蠟燭，接著將一面大型鏡子拖到牆邊─它銅製的邊框有許多曖昧的浮雕，天曉得這鏡子原本是用來做什麼的。  
騎士默默移開視線，然後看到王在清出的空地處對自己招手。  
「首先，宮廷舞比一般民間的舞莊重，順序和禮儀是嚴格規定的，每個人皆由此體現自身地位。」加布里爾嚴肅表示，傑克則面對前者認真傾聽。  
「比方說男士開舞的動作，你必須表現出你的騎士風度。」王舉例並示範，騎士團長驚嘆的看著對方向左跨步，自然的欠身同時右腳往後移，流暢的做了個向舞伴敬禮的動作。  
「執起舞伴的手，像這樣─」加布里爾邊說邊抓起傑克的手，然後停頓了一下。「好吧……這裡我開始跳女步，你聽我的指示。」  
傑克聞言忙不迭地牽起對方的手，加布里爾則對此批評。  
「抓的方式不對，雖然民間有些舞的確是這樣手心相對─但宮廷舞你的左手必須覆持在舞伴的右手上，這表示男士保護女士的舉動。」  
「這樣嗎？」  
騎士團長依指導照做，輕柔的執起對方的手然後微笑，而加布里爾對前者帶有竊喜成分的表情感到不以為然。  
「專心點，另一支手莊重的扶著舞伴就好，貫徹你的風度。」  
騎士團長攬著他的王，開始緩慢的墊步移動。  
「別這麼僵硬，這不是行軍。」加布里爾調侃，悠閒的哼著節拍向前踏再後退。「很好，接著轉方向。」

傑克眼角餘光瞥見鏡子裡的他們，不禁有些出神。  
他先前都忙於騎士團的訓練及征戰、不太參加這類場合，所以沒什麼機會看見加布里爾起舞的身姿─王的舞步瀟灑柔韌，轉身時身體呈現了一個自然優美的幅度，迴旋的袍角帶起勁風，顧盼間從容沉著、姿態令人沉醉。  
「……以上，如果這些都跳完了曲子還沒結束，就照程式重來一次，沿著舞池邊跳就好。」加布里爾的聲音將傑克拉回現實，後者發現自己完全忘了剛才跳過什麼步驟。  
「我覺得頭痛。」傑克哀怨表示，加布里爾則做了幾個伸展，語氣不容拒絕。  
「我們再練習幾次。」

————————————————————————

今夜的黑森林裡沒有一絲霧靄，林間空地中充滿恬淡溫和的月光。  
四處叢生的野花有種不知名的幽香，盤根錯節的樹木上鮮豔菌類散發著螢光，明亮透徹的露珠像極細小的水晶，妝點於每一支在晚風中搖曳的花草間。

兩名魔物面對面打量彼此，他們以星空為穹頂，茂盛的青苔為地毯，在鳥語蟲鳴、樹葉婆娑之下共舞。  
「往我的方向踏。」吸血鬼看著無頭騎士踩的猶豫不決，出聲提示。  
「只要我們同時前進或後退，是不會踩到對方的。」  
後者點頭，前襟和袖口處散發著橙色的微光，點綴起來就像件別緻的禮服，傑克滿意的看著舞伴，笑容露出獠牙一角。

吸血鬼開始哼起曲子。

————————————————————————

宴會廳裡巨大璀璨的水晶吊燈光彩奪目，雍容盛裝的人們穿梭其中，集當代時尚頂端、奢華無比的禮服令人目不暇給，出身名門的仕女們各個都艷麗出眾，她們輕搖手扇、三兩群聚的低聲交談，所有參加者臉上都帶著高貴矜持的笑容、互相頷首致意。  
王的舞伴是首相的女兒，她是個安靜且不多話的人，所以加布里爾為了打發時間不得不和她父親談話，手指不耐煩的敲著椅子扶手─整場舞會因某人的遲到而延後開場。

一刻鐘後，王對終於慌張趕來的騎士團長開口斥責。  
「你讓在場所有人都等你一個。」  
「對不起，出現了些麻煩，我碰到─」  
「我沒讓你解釋。」王直接打斷了騎士的話。「你這─」  
「別生氣了。」首相出聲緩頰，這名位高權重的老人笑吟吟的環顧四周。  
「今天這麼開心的場合，就聽我這老頭子的建議，寬心點吧？」  
首相語畢還親切地拍了拍騎士團長的肩膀，後者為此顯得感激不已，王見狀也不再刁難，舞會開始依照程式進行。

————————————————————————

一曲結束後傑克如釋重負，特訓的結果至少讓人舞起來沒那麼心虛，騎士團長向舞伴致謝、並護送依依不捨的她回到座位上。  
傑克取了侍者托盤上的酒杯，注視著仍在舞池裡的加布里爾又舞了一段，王的舞伴在前者引導之下像朵盛開的嬌貴鮮花，使眾人不禁一致讚嘆。  
騎士團長想起王和他說過，舞蹈中有著引導和跟隨的概念。

「舞步熟練只是基本。」密室裡的王任騎士攬著他的腰，一邊解釋。  
「引導方必須明確知道下一步走向，沒時間遲疑，其實就跟指揮戰局沒有差別。」  
傑克好奇的看著對方伸出雙手示範，而加布里爾的手指輕輕使力，恰好的力道讓他們的身體貼在一側。  
「然後你扶著舞伴的背，帶動下一步該走哪側，總之多練習就能運用自如。」  
加布里爾說，身體放鬆地靠著他的騎士，對還未決定下個動作的前者露出笑容。「怎麼了？傑克，我在等你。」那句充滿暗示的低語讓傑克不禁臉紅。

一個碰撞讓騎士團長回神，手中的酒液撒了出來，而對方連聲道歉。  
「唉呀，抱歉，您沒事吧。」  
「不，沒關係。」畢竟酒沒潑到衣服上，傑克很快就釋懷了，侍者前來收拾殘局，這點小插曲並沒有影響他的心情。  
那名撞到騎士團長的賓客很快的隱入人群、離開現場，袖扣內側隱約露出倒懸之劍的紋章。

宴會中人們互相介紹交際、也不少人向當天議會裡大出風頭的騎士團長搭話，富豪權貴們爭相握手寒暄，女士們目光傾慕、手執扇子置於臉側聆聽。  
傑克一邊應對，一邊分神看王扣著舞伴的手退出舞池，他們不時耳語、最後王在她手背上落下一吻，傑克頓時覺得一種不甘心的感覺油然而生。

下一曲接著奏起，騎士團長皺眉望著那些圍在王身邊期待被邀舞的貴族仕女，他直接忽視自己身上也聚集了眾多同樣的視線，心裏開始盤算某個計畫。

————————————————————————

 

不久後，加布里爾注意到一個令他啼笑皆非的狀況。  
只要自己多注視哪個對象一秒，騎士團長就會搶先將人邀走，他俊美的外表及謙和風度讓她們迷得神魂顛倒，毫不在意對方的舞技。  
王不禁對騎士的小心思感到無奈，卻也不打算讓後者失望，於是撤去左右獨自往舞池邊上的包廂走去。  
一名侍者不露聲色地緊盯著王的動向，他對同伴微微示意，接著端起托盤隨後跟了上去。

 

————————————————————————

再度舞畢一曲的傑克正暗自雀躍，他剛得到來自舞伴的肯定─也許只是搭訕的客套話，但足以證明自己的練習確實有成效。

當騎士團長又開始張望尋找王的身影時，有幾個人熱情的向他招手，傑克認出這些人是下議院的同席們，於是走近友善問候。  
「真是不錯的宴會。」一名敦厚福態的議員隨意開口說道。  
「剛才開場怎麼來遲了？都替你捏了把冷汗。」  
騎士團長歉意一笑。  
「好像車伕們在路上出了點爭執，幸好他們很快就談妥了，不用我出面，不然可能會耽擱更久。」  
「原來如此，真是萬幸。」另一名議員捋著鬍鬚插話。「我們正談到那天的裁判結果─雖然不增加一般賦稅，但戰事費錢是事實，於是議會之後照您的意見，表決通過對擁有大量土地以及貴重物品貿易的對象課稅，主要是貴族和富商。」  
傑克看著若有所思的議員們問道。「這有什麼問題嗎？」  
「問題當然不少啊。」某位沉不住氣的議員大聲抱怨。  
「課這麼重的稅！我家那幾個珍藏的蟠龍青瓷瓶都差點保不住了，這決議根本只是安撫大於實際效益吧，我家也沒特別有錢，你們看看教廷勢力那麼大也不用繳稅─」  
「只好犧牲你家那幾個破花瓶了。」不停捋著鬍鬚的議員打趣道。  
「就算安撫短期內有效也好，不然不少人要暴動了。」  
他說完，幾個人立刻笑起來互使眼色，而騎士團長則左右觀察眾人的反應默默思忖。  
「連固定從北方進口毛皮的商人們都在抗議。」福態的議員也跟著哈哈大笑。  
「他們威脅如果不撤銷決議，今年皇城的貴婦們大概都只能用臭鼬皮做的新披肩過冬了。」眾人哄笑，議員則順勢拍拍騎士團長的肩膀，壓低聲音說道。  
「聽說為了課稅，強制盤查貴族的過程中搜出很多不得了的東西，我就說到這裡─您要留意些啊。」  
「謝謝。」傑克了然於心的點頭，心裡決定晚點跟王商討這件事。

————————————————————————

位於舞池邊上的包廂能環視全場，此地距人群較遠、比大廳安靜許多，簾幕使休憩的貴客們能保有隱私，王喚了路過的僕從侍酒，後者斟完酒後就默不作聲的侍立於一旁。  
加布里爾注視著階梯下方往來的人群，他把玩酒杯卻不打算飲用，接著隨手將酒杯置於桌面，在沉寂中驀然開口。  
「真是大膽的盜匪團，連騎士團長的座車都敢劫。」  
偽裝成侍者的刺客臉色一凜，他沒想到計畫這麼快就被揭穿，眼珠快速轉動後立即反手掏出小刀刺來，守在門外觀察情況的同夥也同時出手。

一場廝殺無聲展開，王在簾幕和座椅間遊刃有餘地閃避，步法在昏暗的空間中猶如鬼魅，兩人即使手持利刃卻也僵持不下，反而分別被他們的目標重擊─王在夾擊中側身閃開刀鋒，狠戾地踢向一人的腹部，接著在前者蹌踉退後時擒住另外的攻擊、順勢給對方面部一記肘擊，下一秒則繞到滿臉血的刺客身後環住對方脖頸。  
那名刺客在頸骨發出錯位扭轉的聲響時就失去意識，無力的軀體和刀刃一同落地，另一名刺客眼看情況不妙，咬牙決定奪路逃走，卻被門口伏擊的人們及時制伏。  
這群戴著達摩克利斯紋章的隊員們押著刺客跪在王的面前。

「你是向騎士團長遞酒的那個。」王審視了一會，面無表情的敘述道。  
「你會不得好死─」那名被壓制的刺客奮力掙扎，怨毒地吐出詛咒。  
「自取其咎吧。」王無情地轉身，拿起方才桌上的酒杯示意，手下們則用匕首撬開刺客滿是鮮血的嘴，將杯中的毒酒強灌了下去。

————————————————————————

晚宴結束後，騎士團長在密室裡心驚膽戰地注視王東挑西選，各種重口味的物件在桌上越堆越多，使他完全忘了自己想向王商討的問題。  
這已經不是心情不好的程度，是生氣了。  
雖然常人可能看不出王表情和語氣上的變化，但傑克就是感覺出對方不知為何比往常焦躁，他很少見到這樣的加布里爾。

此時後者慢條斯理的聲音響起。  
「玩得開心嗎？」  
「不，我不、別這樣─」   
「別想強辯。」王拿了副口枷，又順手抄起一條最粗的皮繩。  
「看你整晚縱橫舞池都不嫌累，這表示我們等下可以玩得更盡興。」  
「加比，不、你知道我其實在想什麼。」騎士團長見狀緊張得差點咬了舌頭，他連忙從後面抱著對方努力解釋，無辜低語。「我只是不想看你跟其他人跳舞，真的，我發誓─我整晚都還沒跟真正想邀的人一起跳呢。」  
王試圖推開掛在身上的人，聽到這句話後才停下動作，揚起嘴角。  
「你以為我就想看你和其他人跳舞？」  
前者的言下之意讓傑克又驚又喜，開心地在對方耳際和脖頸親吻，而熟悉的擁抱和體溫終於讓加布里爾從稍早宴會裡的情緒中回復，放鬆地仰頭享受。  
騎士團長覺得此刻機不可失，必須趁機讓加布里爾忘記桌上那堆東西─於是牽起後者的手背輕吻。  
「願意陪我舞一曲嗎，加比？」  
「好。」王挑眉，轉身望著他的騎士動作熟練地向自己欠身邀舞。  
「讓我看看你的訓練成果。」

———————————————————————

月光下魔物共舞的姿態矯健和諧。

吸血鬼攬著戀人的腰輕哼曲調，後者在暗示下不自覺的轉向迴旋，然後再被舞伴自然地順勢接住，無頭騎士發現自己身體的確有這樣的記憶─有些步伐和動作在尚未考慮時就已直覺踏出，他們越跳越快。  
無頭騎士覺得這節奏和旋律令他開始有些暈眩，在周遭連續不停轉動的景象間看見某種昏暗的破碎片段。

 

———————————————————————

 

他跨過地上的屍體，那名死者的脖頸被扭曲成某種奇怪的角度。  
包廂外是人們極其繁複誇張的服飾和妝容，各式思緒在衣香鬢影粉飾下洶湧流動、整齊劃一地隨著節奏對弈旋轉。  
包廂內屍體邊另一人的眼珠突出、胡亂抓著地毯，扼住自己的脖子嘯喘，黑色血沫溢出嘴角。  
此時管絃樂曲正奏到高潮，悅耳悠揚的轉折爬升到最高點，盛大華麗的旋律震動廳堂，掩蓋微不足為道的混濁抽氣聲。

無頭騎士聽見自己的嗓音平靜響起，對面前一群人開口說道。  
「太慢了。」  
「外面鬼祟的傢伙不少，找起來很費時間。」看似隊長的人向自己抱怨，他們的目光就像打量首領的狼群。  
「這種程度您綽綽有餘吧？」  
「是沒錯。」過去的自己脫下沾了血漬的手套，順手扔在對方臉上。  
「我還得露面，把這清理乾淨。」  
隊長聳肩遞上新的手套，而無頭騎士聽見自己繼續吩咐。  
「至於那些假扮盜賊襲擊馬車的，不管用什麼手法都給我問出情報來。」  
「那麼有需要透露給─」  
「不用告訴傑克，我會找個適當的時機讓他知道。」

 

———————————————————————

 

無頭騎士動作一頓，而狀況外的吸血鬼則反應不及踩到對方的腳，兩名魔物跌成一堆。  
「啊抱歉─」   
「莫里森！die！」  
「怎麼了？」頭頂著落葉的傑克起身，好奇地看著戀人問道。  
「有想到什麼嗎？」  
「不，什麼都沒有。」無頭騎士說謊，回憶中的聲音明明平靜且有條不紊，但他此刻卻感到強烈的慍怒不安襲來，驅使自己不自覺地觸碰吸血鬼，後者有些疑惑但決定順服的不發一語。  
無頭騎士先是猶豫地輕觸對方臉上那兩條傷疤、接著移到下方的薄唇─記憶中自己的確開口說過這個名字，某種曾經的關係正在被印證。

「傑克……」無頭騎士困惑低語。「傑克？」  
「我在這裡。」吸血鬼嘆氣，伸手環抱前者並輕拍後背安撫，無頭騎士有些失神，覺得這懷抱雖然冰冷但莫名令人懷念。

————————————————————————

無頭騎士下意識仍想繼續重複確認，直到兩人回到小屋後也不打算停手。  
吸血鬼安靜地任前者觸碰，然後在對方觸及胸口時拉過手背親吻，肌膚傳來的觸感讓無頭的魔物顫慄。  
「再來。」無頭騎士說，似乎不禁渴望更多。

他們試探性的互相觸碰，然後更加急迫、也稍微粗魯地探索彼此的底線。  
無頭騎士首先緩下動作，畢竟在另一個危險的魔物面前袒裎赤裸令他有些遲疑，吸血鬼顯然也理解對方的疑慮，只是小心翼翼的斂起獠牙輕舔戀人，撫弄揉捏飽滿的胸口及發脹的乳首。  
毫無疑問的，吸血鬼確實清楚這身軀每個敏感點，白皙指尖所到之處都精準的使無頭騎士顫抖低吟，不禁展開更多脆弱柔軟的地方。

他們相擁纏綿，無頭騎士在吸血鬼的吻移至身上縫線時微微一僵，雖然前者沒有說話，但傑克也了解這些細小動作代表的意思─縫線穿過皮肉下方接合的肢體，埋在肌肉中的線猙獰嵌入肌膚、使表面不平整，乍看之下怵目驚心。  
「沒關係。」吸血鬼輕聲開口，毫不避諱的再次親吻縫線處。「很美。」  
輕柔的吻像是直接落在顫抖的靈魂上，熨平痛苦絞縮的五臟六腑，眷戀的愛撫慰藉被復仇之火燒灼的心，這令無頭魔物不存在的眼眶中有種酸楚的感覺。  
「傑克……」儘管沒有記憶使人無所依傍，但他現在有了一個連結自己過去和現在的咒語，短短的音節就像在絕望滅頂前緊抓住的繩索，無頭騎士因情慾而更加嘶啞的嗓音重複呼喚。「傑克。」

吸血鬼聞聲氣息有些紊亂，正在腸壁內拓寬的手指不禁增加了力道，體液攪動聲使無頭騎士發出短促呻吟，他聽見戀人低語自己的名字，於是努力集中精神注視對方明亮的紅色瞳孔。  
「加比，可以嗎？」吸血鬼臉頰貼著戀人曲起的大腿內側，儘管忍得相當辛苦仍低喘地詢問意見，後者對此則不耐煩地催促，縱使話語裡有一絲不易察覺的顫音。「……快點。」  
下一刻，無頭騎士就被以自己從未想過的姿勢頂進腸腔深處，他身軀不由自主的弓起、發出嗚咽緊摟著戀人，雙腿交疊在對方背後。  
一波又一波強烈至幾乎窒息的快感使他忍不住大聲呻吟，魔物感到某種騷動正被填滿慰藉，但他並不只滿足於此，身體渴望這種愉悅感的延續，不只一次兩次、而是無數次。  
過於衝擊的高潮使無頭騎士癱軟，被按著硬生生操射使他的小腹淌滿精液，尚未得到滿足的陰莖重新昂揚流出前列腺液，一片狼藉的下身抽搐著。  
「喜歡嗎？」吸血鬼愉快地抱起無頭騎士的頭部，讓恍惚的後者從正面觀看彼此身體的連結處，高潮後的穴口仍斷斷續續的收縮抽動，依戀吮吸對方半退出來的陰莖前端。  
「夠了……」無頭騎士的聲音聽起來感到忸怩不安，似乎不想直視如此淫靡的景象，這反應讓吸血鬼愛憐地在他耳邊低語。  
「加比，你是我的。」  
「好……是你的……可按照契約─」思緒渙散的無頭騎士下意識回覆對方，沒注意到吸血鬼的表情開始變得不悅。「我也是女巫的使─嗯啊啊……」  
吸血鬼皺眉按住前者的胯骨頂回去，讓戀人不識相的語尾變成意亂情迷的呻吟。  
「親愛的，看來你還很有精神─那我們繼續。」

 

————————————————————————

今天沒被女巫召喚的無頭騎士閒來無事，漫無目的開始巡視森林，接著又不知不覺地晃到小屋前，猶豫地思考是否要敲門。  
如今他有個非常不妙、難以啟齒的狀況─雖然不想承認，但他其實對戀人的所作所為徹底上癮，那種難以言喻的美妙快感讓人暫忘一切，無法自拔。  
某方面無比依賴彼此的溫存，但偶爾會為自己的輕易妥協和失態感到羞恥，這令倨傲的魔物覺得心情複雜。

反正對方大部分時候都可以信賴─無頭騎士苦惱的判斷，雖然吸血鬼和女巫都瞞著自己許多事，但他其實也有些向戀人保守的秘密。  
比如說房租，女巫告訴他交易的道理─沒有平白獲得的事物，尤其身為不凡的魔物更要有原則。  
剛開始他的確竭力替雇主收房租，但那傢伙似乎和女巫有什麼深仇大怨，總是各種故意推託，夾在暗自較勁的兩人中當然不是長久之計，所以最終自己決定買下這間小屋─為此還和女巫多簽了幾紙契約，她是不錯的雇主，所以無頭騎士也沒認真看工作延長多久，也許五十年，甚至一百年？  
他不太清楚，不過知道自己的戀人討厭女巫，所以這件事並不適合公開。

至於仍定時前來收租的理由，一是無頭騎士不想讓對方覺得被圈養，這對高貴的魔物來說可能是一種侮辱，二來就是讓自己的拜訪顯得名正言顺。  
至少吸血鬼的誠意有在進步，前幾天的晚餐之約還算令人滿意，退一步來說也是種補償方案。

無頭騎士靠著小屋的門深思─今天還不到收租的日期，還是安靜離開比較好。  
而當他下了決定的同時，身後門扉就恰巧打開，這讓毫無防備的無頭騎士狼狽地往後仰倒跌進室內。  
「莫里森！die！」  
「加比？」傑克眼明手快地接住對方，好奇開口。  
「今天不是收租的日期吧？」  
「當然不是！」  
無頭騎士忿忿的掙扎挺起身體，話語中隱約的窘迫讓吸血鬼露出了然於心的笑容。「放開我─」  
「我很高興你來看我。」吸血鬼雙臂環著對方開始輕笑，在他眼中無頭騎士凶暴的低吼就像某種不甘示弱的象徵性抗爭。  
「我只是路過。」無頭騎士再度強調，在前者溫柔親吻下不禁鬆懈，突然有瞬間覺得找不回記憶好像也沒什麼關係了。

「……親愛的。」  
正當無頭騎士如此想著時，吸血鬼吻著他的肩膀，手又不安分的滑到腰間熟練地拆掉礙事的腰帶，興趣盎然地開口。  
「今天玩什麼？」  
「Die！」  
無頭騎士大喊，而吸血鬼則在對方雙手護住腰帶怒吼時趁機取下南瓜的頭部。

前言收回。  
無頭騎士的視角又被固定在床邊，羞恥地看著對自己身軀上下其手的戀人，有點無奈地想著。  
……還是把頭找回來好了。


End file.
